The Golden Fox Emperor
by IkkiMiraaHxH
Summary: In Modern day Konoha warfare, Narutos MIA by the Akatsuki. 1 and a half years later tsunade gives the Top Secret order to attempt again to find Naruto, who isn't even in their dimensional world anymore. Meanwhile Naruto is Revived as a Partial Demon and learns He must obtain a Harem in order to live. NarutoXKurama NarutoXSakura NarutoXHarem Hyper-Lemon After Chapter 2.
1. The order

**Ok , I read the Reviews for the last story and I see some people werent too happy. If youre wondering what this it's the first chapter of my story in a new format. Shot out to blaissreitter for helping me out.**

 **ALOT OF STUFF WILL BE DIFFRENT NEXT CHAPTER! PLOT, CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS, ETC.**

手ェ デモン 野 倉間  
The constant flow of distress and SOS calls overwhelmed the Command center inside the ACC.

A pilot yelled out "Shit! I just lost control of my rudder, my gauges are acting funny too!"

"Damnit Wolf 3's down!" Another call came.

"Where's the enemy?!" Tsunade called back slamming her fist on the desk she was sitting on the edge of her chair.

"Multiple enemies at coordinates 30,5-ANNGHH!"

"Gamble 2 your six, your six!"

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Inside a very stressed, very tired, tsunade clenched her fists on what was left of the desk she was chairing at in The Mobile command center.A solitary tear slowly trickled from her eye down to her chin. Nothing could come close to the disbelief and Rage she had at that moment.

Plit..

Knock-knock.

"Go away I'm busy!" Tsunade shouted back at the door,.

"Tsunade -sama..." Shizune called from outside. "Sorry to bother you but We need orders..."

"Come in shizune..."

Opening the door shizune responded, "Hai tsunade sama. I'm coming in."

Noting the crying she overheard before she had brought a box of tissues for tsunade to use. After all of what she heard shizune knew tsunade would need to tsunade she placed the box of tissues on her desk and stepped away. "Here you go tsunade-sama." Shizune said standing a few feet from her desk.

Turning around in her chair tsunade thanked shizune for the tissue, and went on to clean herself up.

Shizune in the meantime was having a hard time recognizing her superiors facial features. They had become so...Ugly and scary. Her usually nice pigtails had become messy and drylooking. Her once beautiful skin had turned pale, and her eyes though they were already dull before had become even more dull to the point you could barely tell their color.

She looked like a depressed grandmother, which in a sense she was or at least used to be.

Her desk looked even messier than usual other than a sole picture in a frame with her and 14 year old Naruto on it. Naruto was throwing up the peace sign and sporting a foxy grin while tsunade smiled warmly and had her right arm around naruto pulling him in closer to her.

'Naruto...'Shizune thought to herself.

Finished cleaning herself tsunade cleared her throat. "Shizune..." Tsunade called to shizune who was lost in thought.

"!-Oh! H-Hai tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled back almost snapping to salute.

Rummaging through the files on her desk she pulls out a folder with the a picture of a man's face on it. "My orders to you... Is to find this man and bring him to me, use any means necessary." She added handing the folder to her.

"Might I ask why lady tsunade?" Shizune asked trying to recognize the face on the folder.

Tsunade almost busted a forehead vein at the question but kept her cool. "He May be able to help us find Naruto." She said cutting an eye at her whilst her hands were hiding her nose and mouth.

"But-"

"Ask another question and I'll kill you." She said in monotone glowing an evil aura.

"Hai Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune bowed and exited the room. On her way out she grabbed the Satellite phone and dialed the Number for the Asuka Transport. Walking down the hall she frowned as the phone rung..

XXXXXXXXX

"Captain Call online for you." A satellite operator called in side the bridge to the Angry captain gelato who was watching the live battlefeed through his PC.

Disconnecting the feed he rubbed his head which rested in his hand "Patch it through Lieutenant." Captain yamato responded through clenched teeth.

"Aye,sir." The lieutenant said typing something in on the computer prompting a foursided black box enclose Yamatos quarters. It also had a sound seal placed on it to prevent prying eats from hearing what was being discussed inside.

"Asuka here." Captain Yamato of the Asuka P-1112 Answered in the bridge of the Huge Jet. The Asuka had been rebuilt for Konohas Air Force since it had been shot down on their soil it had went through quite the enhancements too. It featured a now lengthened runway and bigger hangar space allowing for bigger and more amounts of aircraft to land. Also the Previous engines had been replaced by nuclear powered turbofans.

Also 20 + Artificial Training grounds had been installed in the lower decks of the Flying Base For Spec ops, ANBU and other Auxilary and Experimental Task forces that are there time being.

"Commander Tsunade Is putting out a search warrant." Shizune said continuing her walk down the hallway.

"Affirmative what's this guy's name?" Yamato asked grabbing a pen and notecard Sitting up with the phone between his shoulder and head.

Opening the file it didn't take long for shizune to find a name. "Hyoudou Issei."

"His name is Hyoudou Issei."

Writing the name down on his card, yamato tried to recognize it. 'Hyoudou? Who the hell is that?'

"She Authorizes Full access to Arsenals to find him so it must be serious." Yamatos said recalling the email he had gotten earlier from tsunade herself.

"But why of all people this guy?" Yamatos asked through the phone curious as to why he should be looked for with such priority.

Shizune only said one word and hung up the phone.

 ** _My revision... Is complete. the rest of what you've seen before will be integrated into the next chapter. SPOILER ALERT: NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL SEE IF NARUTO IS REALLY DEAD OR NOT! Stay tuned, review like , favorite ,etc. A Lemon may be in the next chapter IDK. ( If you love lemons like I do go check out yagaminyugen if you haven't already!_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	2. Golden Flashback

_**...Aketara Dono knock Shite Aketara ii... Aketara Dokoe Mukattara ii...**_

 ** _OK_** _ **so I'm Looking at the Poll and I guess you guys are like me. Rakudai Kishi No Calvary Will BE OUT SOON! If you want something done to the story then put it into your Review.**_

 ** _Check this out... I Go into my Gmail Account and All I see is _ Has added your to their Favorite author list. _ Has added you to their Author Alert list. _ Is Now Following The Golden Fox Emperor. _ Has Favorited The Golden Fox Emperor... I Had No Idea You Guys would Respond Like that, But By All Means Continue! I Had at least 100 Emails From Fan-fiction._**

 _ **This will be the 2nd of 2 chapters catching up to the Present.**_ _ **My power went out twice trying to make this story, I think someone might be trying to stop me here...-_-**_

 ** _I'm_** _ **also Sorry for being so late.**_

 ** _R &R Go onto my profile and Take the poll!_**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...**_

 _ **Copyright is Forbidden**_

* * *

 _Pling_ Sounds.

"-Copy that." Radio/Comms.

' _What?_ ' Thoughts and Inside Head.

"What?" Normal Speech

 **"Kurama/Ddraig"** Kurama/Ddraig Normal Speech inside of Mind.

"Kurama/Ddraig" Outside of Mindscape Normal speech

 _ **'Kurama/Ddraig'**_ Kurama/Ddraig Thought

 _ **3:00 PM-Asuka Air Base-Lt. Haruno, and Cpt Yamanaka Quarters.**_

"Sakura Come on!" The 15 year old blonde shouted pounding on the door to Sakura's personal Bathroom. They had to takeoff in 10 minutes but Sakura was had currently barricaded herself.

 _'Dammit I hate it when she does that!'_ She said to herself walking over to her bunk throwing pillows trying to find the key to the lock on the door.

It was these times that Ino disliked being roommates with sakura, but it was for Better. They had known each other since before they could walk and Hung out almost Daily.

It had been a Surprise to both of them that they had been given a Mission after not going on one for a Year or So. Of course they hadn't gotten out of shape though.

Ino's outfit consisted of All Black tactical Suit with the traditional gear-bag at her hip. She had cut off the sleeves and for her lower she had similar attire to what Sakura used to wear Except for the Pockets which would stretch to accustom what she put in.

Both their Helmets were Custom Stealth black with 2 emblems side by side instead of the usual 1 emblem for other Helmets. Thermal Goggles at the front and Emblems on the back. On the left was Konoha-gakure's symbol and on the Right was a Bowl of Ramen with steam Rising From it. Each emblem was a thumb in width and half a thumb in height. The Helmets had Advanced HUD systems, Lighting, and Heat/AC Installed as a Gift from the Higher ups as a comforting gift and Remembrance of Naruto. When the Helmet was turned on the Two back emblems glowed a Pure White.

But they didn't wear it Despite All the Battlefield Benefits and Had Put Them both in A Showcase that was Dimly lit from the top.

Her Arsenal consisted of An AR-160X with a Dual Red dot Scope, 7 backup Kunai stashed in her backpack for emergencies, and Last but not least a Long range MK-1 Railgun for sniping environments. She was a Sensory type Shinobi after all. As for ammo they didn't have to stock up on Clips because of the Special Summoning Jutsu their Squad had been taught specifically.

She wore her hair Anko style in a ponytail like she had before although it had slightly grown in length. Her body was very mature for her age group but never displayed or bragged about it. Her Buxom had grown from the size it was last year. She was now a F-cup size and her slim figure complimented both that and her Ass. Her ass had just the right amount of fat on it to make it seem like it was perfectly set on her by Kami himself. Yes, Ino had the Perfect Face and Body just right for any male.

As for Sakura she was designated as Mission Medic so she didn't have as much firepower as Ino did but no less she still was packing some heat. Since most of her equipment was Medical based she didn't have half as much firepower as Ino had so she relied more on jutsu than Ino had to. Her Hand to Hand Combat Skills and strength outweighed almost everyone including Naruto.

She had her hair as usual except that she had her hair in the back pulled up into a Short but wild Ponytail. Even though she was 15 now Sakura was very well developed in both her Chest and Rear area. Clearly if someone had shown the picture of the young flat-chested sakura they wouldn't believe that it was her. She had grown tremendously from her Pre-teen years and had matured from Board to Bouncy.

She Boasted G-cup Breasts that dared any-and-all men not to sneak-a-peek at the firm but soft mounds of heaven Sakura had Acquired over the past year. Her rear was just as gifted as it was Apple shaped and Plump also. If jiriaya was still alive he would have the Nosebleed of a Lifetime Even if he Scoped Sakura from a mile away.

No wonder why for the past months there had been an unusual amount of People who had contracted Anemia around the base.

She wore Slim Black Cargo Pants with the traditional Gear Bag behind her hip. Her upper top Consisted of a Kevlar Vest and a Grey long-sleeved Undershirt.

Sakura's Arsenal consisted of a UMP-9 with a HOLO sight. She also had backup kunai but which could fold for better storage amount. She carried 15 of those, and last but not least a Beretta M-9 Extended clip which was stocked with HALO tip bullets.

The Phantom Squad not only tested in Weaponry but on ability to Fight hand to hand, and on Jutsu.

Giving up on finding the key Ino was walking back to yell again when she noticed the picture book the three shared Was missing from its spot on the Stand they previously had it on.

"Hmm, that's weird who would take it unless..." Ino Put the pieces of the puzzle together and realized who had it, and what was going on behind the door.

Ino walked over to the door and looked through the crack.

Sakura was silently sobbing while holding onto a picture of the three in a group photo, Naruto was in the middle with Sakura on the right having her arm put around his shoulder and Ino on the left with her right arm doing the same as Sakura's was.

The girls free hands were forming two peace signs with Naruto Grinning a Foxy Smile being in the middle. Ino was Looking at the Camera with her eyes closed grinning while Sakura had her eyes closed as well while smiling. Naruto had his hands forming his jutsu hand-signs. All of them were dressed in their Old Normal Attire.

That was the time they went out together on their day off. Naruto had just Saved Konoha again from the Destructive Assault of the Akatsuki.

Realizing she had to something ino prepared herself and spoke. "Sakura...Let me in...Please.." Ino asked calmly to the point where if one hadn't known better they would've thought a mother was speaking to her daughter.

Though She didn't respond at first Ino knew Sakura had gotten up and was heading towards the door, after all it was part of her ability.

 _Pat-Pat-Pat_

 _Clink-_

 _Slide-_

Sakura stood in the Middle of the doorway holding the picture mentioned earlier in her hands with looked to be hundreds of fat, wet tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Sorry Ino..." Sakura said looking at the ground, her eyes watering up again about to burst again.

Ino didnt respond as she simply walked to sakura and Embraced her gently as a mother would embrace her daughter, "Dont worry about it its okay Sakura." Ino replied.

Satisfied the two let each other go as Sakura went into the bathroom to get the Picture book while Ino went to grab her and Sakura's Gear and weapons. After a brief stare at the book Sakura kissed it and put it on the shelf it had been on.

' _Man does she miss Naruto..._ ' Ino thought as Sakura came back to the front of the now darkened room and met up with her.

"All ready?" Ino asked giving her a grin.

Sakura nodded quickly. "Yeah, I think I- Wait hold on!" Sakura Shouted at Ino who was about to walk out the door.

She ran into their room and flicked on the light-switch looking as if she had just lost a lottery ticket. She went from under her mattress to her small closet and couldn't manage to find the thing she so desperately wanted to acquire.

Ino was more than confused at Sakura's sudden behavior, but didn't want to further upset her so she just just stayed silent at the door. But waiting at a door in one spot for a person to come out of a room while weighing about 200 pounds was easier said than done.

Ino's face Resembled an Old stale potato chip while she was waiting.

'I could've sworn I just saw a Vein pop out her head.' Sakura thought when she glanced at Ino who was standing at the door impatiently.

Sakura then went to her dresser where it Had been messy for who knew how long. Everything from Cosmetics to Papers was just spread out all over it. It was clean one time before not too long ago nice and neat with rarely a pen out of place. Though once she became depressed it turned into hell. Yes, hell was a good word to describe her life now.

Shuffling through some of the Unbelievably messy dressers she finally found what she was looking for, the Headband Naruto had worn during his days of life. Tying it around her Head she closed the drawer and ran back to Ino who was waiting at the door.

"Sorry Ino." Sakura said Taking her gun from Ino and Sifting through her Gear-bag making sure everything was there.

"Its alright." Ino replied giving her a Warm Smile in Response, "Ready to Go?" She asked Looking at the Headband Sakura had That reflected the dim light left in the room had.

'Isn't that Naruto's Headband?' Ino thought Still Looking at the Headband that was so Precious to her and Sakura.

Her Face turning red the Pinkette Laughed slightly Rubbing the back of her head Embarrassed at Ino's Inquiry.

She didn't know why, but putting on Naruto's Headband Made her feel as If he had his strong arms around her in a tight embrace.

Snapping out of Her Stare Ino Looked back at Red Faced Sakura.

" **!-** Sorry bout that Sakura but we Have to go NOW! Lets get to the Plane!" Ino Shouted through clenched teeth After looking at her Watch which read 14:58. They had Two Minutes to get to the V-22 That would take them to their Drop Zone.

Ino didn't Know what the Mission was at all. The only thing captain Yamato told her Was that they were to Report to Runway 3 at 15:00.

Ino and Sakura Bolted out the Door and Down the Long Corridor with their Gear-bags on their backs and Weapons in Hand, they made a Right Down another Hallway and Busted through the Door to the Open Air Deck Of the Runway. The Huge P-1112 Had Not one But 2 Monstrous Runways.

Spotting their plane Across the Tarmac They Sprinted In the Designated Crossing Zones towards it, Barely Making it in time.

The Blonde and Pinkette Were Gasping for Air In their Seats.

Sakura was leaning back in her seat with her head against the Padded Wall looking up while looking at the Ceiling. Ino on the Other Hand was Bent down With her Arms supporting her Body on Her Knee's Still panting.

"Ino, Sakura? Is that you?"

Sakura and Ino Looked towards who had called their Names Still Panting.

"It is you. How are ya?" Tenten asked.

Ino Responded, "Tenten, and Hinata? What are you two doing here?"

"We were told to come here for a mission." Said Hinata Smiling, Happy to see Sakura and Ino were going with them too.

' _Hinata..._ ' Sakura thought when she looked at Hinata's Face.

Hinata Had Changed, She was Quiet before, But After Naruto Was Announced MIA She was Even Quieter. The places under her eyes were dark and she Looked Tired. Her Face was Paler and She looked as if she cried 24/7.

Tenten had Some Dark circles under hers as well. Her eyes were a little red and she too looked fatigued.

Sakura knew what the cause was.

' _Naruto you idiot._ ' Sakura thought Witnessing first hand the Effects he Had on not just her but other girls.

Then Sakura Realized...

Only the Girls Who were close to Naruto were on this Mission. Plus, Not one of them had gone on a Mission Since that she Decided to keep it to herself for the time being.

"Now we'll have Each Other to Rely on." Sakura said Smiling with everyone else Smiling back in return.

* * *

"-This is Hare 4-1 Requesting permission for Takeoff..."

"-Copy 4-1, Runway takeoff Permission Granted."

"Anything else you need?"

"Dont worry about me, Focus on the Shinobi in the Back." The Pilot said pointing his thumb toward the Rear of the plane where the team of Female's Were Talking with each other.

"Yo!" Kakashi said from the Co-pilot Seat walking back to the 4 Kunoichi.

"Kakashi-Sensei you too?" Sakura Asked Her Former Sensei Now standing in the doorway to the cockpit. Holding a Folder in his Left hand that had a picture of a Brown haired 16 year old that wore a Black Over coat with a unbuttoned dress shirt and a Red T-shirt. The Teenager had light brown eyes and a Red Gauntlet on his left arm.

"Yep I'm here too." He said pointing to the folder with his free right hand.

Kakashi then Revealed More folders And Sent One flying to Each one of the Girls. then he Turned heading back into the Cockpit.

He turned to look at them with his back facing them, "Nice seeing you sakura." He said Smiling. "All of you need to read that." After saying that He walked back into the Cockpit and Sat down.

All of them looked at the Folder which read;

 **Hyoudou Issei**

 **Height:**

 **165.1 cm**

 **Weight:**

 **134 Lbs**

 **Eyes:**

 **Light-brown**

 **Race:**

 **Human-Devil Hybrid**

 **Family:**

 **Unknown**

 **Occupation:**

 **Kuoh Academy Student/Middle Class Devil**

 **Relationships:**

 **Unknown**

 **Affiliations** **:**

 **Rias Gremory Peerage, Occult Research Club, (Possibly Uzumaki Naruto.)**

 **Other Information:**

 **Middle Class Devil, to be considered Neutral although is Highly Dangerous. Possibly has Information Regarding Uzumaki Naruto. Also Regarded as the _'Breast Dragon Emperor'_. Suspected Sensei of Naruto Uzumaki in the Arts of _'Breast Fondling.'_**

 **No Further Information...**

* * *

All of the Girls Blushed and closed their books at the same time looking away from each other.

 _'Breast Fondling?'_

 _'What's happened to you Naruto?'_

"Wait... Naruto's Alive?" Ino said out loud earning the attention of The other girls as well. A worried Expression spread on Ino's Face. "Why hasn't he com-"

"Because He's trapped inside another dimensional world." Kakashi Said cutting Ino off Mid-sentence.

All of the girls looked at Kakashi as If they'd learned Konoha was Destroyed (Again.). They had never thought of that. But it would Answer why the Military Couldn't Sense his Chakra Signature.

Ino was confused though, if they couldn't sense his Chakra how did they know he was in another dimension?

"Can you sense his chakra Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked looking at the white-haired man.

"We cant sense _his_ Chakra signature, but the _9 tails_ sealed inside of him's Chakra Signature is so strong we can sense it even in this world."He explained.

"So where are we going?" Tenten asked Looking out the circular window at the Everlasting White clouds below them.

"Yeah Sensei Where are we Going?" Sakura Asked Kakashi who remained silent.

After about a minute he Spoke.

"You're about to go see how Naruto's Doing..." He said Still Facing them in his seat with his eye closed.

Immediately all of the Girls Mood lightened up.

 _'Rescuing Naruto!'_ Tenten Thought Thinking about How he would look after A Year and a Half.

 _'Its about time!'_ Ino thought.

 _'CHA! I Finally get to see him again! I Knew He Wasn't Dead!'_ Inner Sakura Yelled.

 _'Naruto-kun!'_ Thought Hinata getting lost in thought about what she would say to him when they met.

Surely he would be happy that they came to get him right? Of course he still Remembered them.

Kakashi Couldn't help but Laugh to himself at their Lightened Mood. "Now what was I Supposed to warn them about again?" He asked himself.

A thundering Roar erupted from outside the Plane. It was Like being Behind a Rocket headed for space. Maybe even louder than that.

All of the girls were shaken from their thoughts by the sudden Noise and Scrambled to One of the Few Windows to see what it was.

A Squadron of 6 F-35's Escorting a KC-135 were flying Parallel to their plane a little over 100 yards to the West.

Even though they were a little far from them Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura Could still see the F-35 pilots waving at them.

"Kakashi-sensei why are they here?" Sakura asked confused at why a tanker and not two but six jets were following them.

Kakashi Simply pointed to the other Window which Sakura walked over and Gasped when she looked out.

"Hey you guys come look at this!" Sakura shouted motioning for the Girls to also look at the Huge Plane not far from them.

"Is that a '47?" Tenten asked looking at the Fuselage of the plane which looked like a 747's.

"I dont think so look at the Nose!" Ino said pointing to the Funny looking Triangle shape nose with 2 Gun-barrel looking Rod's pointing at them. Suddenly the Rod shot out a Beam of Red light hitting them and the Tanker Jet not too far away.

Kakashi then appeared in the Doorway again.

"Well Were Gonna Be in the Air for about a Hour or two so I'd rest up If I were you four." Kakashi said observing the four girls still looking out the window.

"What's the Light for Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten asked still looking at the Crimson beam that was hitting them.

"Its a concentration beam." He said walking back to where they were and looking outside with them.

"Concentration beam?"

"What it does is Concentrate the Jutsu Chakra from The Shinobi performing Teleportation Jutsu and Direct it At Us.

"Why not just Individually perform the jutsu ourselves?" Ino asked.

"Jeez you guys ask alot of questions." Kakashi said Sighing his Signature Sigh.

Still looking down he Answered. "How would the planes get there in that case?"

Looking up at the roof Ino put her finger on her chin and thought.

"Oh yeah...right." Ino said returning to the window.

All of the girls looked at the outside one more time and Sat down in their previous seats preparing for a long ride.

"Sorry but I Dont Have anything for you guys to Eat." Kakashi said Rubbing the Back of his head which in Return earned him a Stomach Growl from All of them.

"Try to get some rest you guys." Kakashi said walking back into the Cockpit.

Sakura Along with all the others were thinking about What would happen when they found Naruto. Would he Remember them? Did he still..like them? Would he Come back? Did He Look the Same?

 _'Naruto...'_ They all thought right before they Knocked out in their seats.

* * *

 ** _Flashback start- 18 months Ago..._**

 ** _5:00 AM-Akatsuki Airborne Air Command Craft-Lower Core Engine Level -3_**

Naruto and Sakura Were on a Duo Mission Inside the Akatsuki's Airborne Commands Prototype MotherJet to Disable it along with taking anything valueable to them winning the war. They were to place 2 Bombs in the left and right wing Core Engines.

So far they had successfully placed one and were working on the last one.

"Yo Sakura." Naruto called out crouching behind one of the Huge Engines of the Command Prototype Aircraft.

"Yeah? Whats up Naruto?" Sakura asked still watching for anyone to passby gripping her Beretta in her trembling hands.

Sakura wasn't Scared at all. It was just the fact that Freezing Cold Air from the Stratosphere was Entering from a Air Fan in the Ceiling. She had to bear with it though because the war could ride on whether they Succeeded or not.

"I think I'm Done Arming the Bomb." He said Trying to wipe the seat off his forehead but his arm only meeting the glass of a Helmet. (The helmet looked similar to a UNSC Spartan-Class Helmet.)

The 14 1/2 year old still looked the Same in the Oxygen Helmet that he and Sakura both wore. As for other clothes Naruto was wearing the same All Black Tactical Outfit Sakura was wearing except he wasnt wearing a kevlar vest.

Even though it was Extremely Cold in the Engine Room 310 miles in the air Naruto was sweating profusely. He had to set the timer to a Certain temperature or else it would freeze instead of detonating. He also had to judge what time to set to detonate it at, if they weren't off the it by the time the bomb exploded they would be done for.

An ablaze Disabled 30,000-ton Mother-ship falling from Lower space at more than 700 miles per hour isn't something you want to be trapped in.

"Re-check Naruto, Make sure everything is set correctly." Sakura warned a now standing Naruto who had Already closed the Engine control Panel.

"Ah you worry to much! We got this in the bag!" Naruto said giving her a Foxy grin and a thumbs up. Sakura Immediately looked at the Entrance and Tackled Naruto to the Floor of the Room.

"Wha- Sakura What're you-"

"Shhh!" She hissed pointing from laying prone beside Naruto looking at the Entrance through the Crack the Elevated floor that held the engine had.

Suddenly a Airtight Door flew up and two Akatsuki Juggernauts with LMG's and Heavy Armor walked in. The Radio Chatter From the Control Room Echoed inside the Dark Room barely audible to Naruto or Sakura.

The Juggernauts of the Akatsuki Command Guard May look dumb but Naruto and Sakura both knew they weren't to be trifled with.

They carried Type 88 LMG's with 300 Rounds of Chakra enhanced Ammo Ready to Obliterate anything in their path. They were even capable of ripping through solid concrete up to 3 inches thick. They also carried Explosive Kunai, even though they didnt have much mobility for such a tactic.

"Oh, thanks sakura." He whispered to Sakura Who only sighed quietly in Response.

 _'Really, Where would you be without me Naruto?'_ Sakura thought for a Brief Second only to be Snapped back from her thoughts by the Calling of one of the Juggernauts.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The Juggernaut Called. "Step out with your Hands up."

"Huh?! How did they kno-" Naruto started but was cut off by Sakura's Hand Cupping his Mouth.

"Dammit, Do you want them to find us?!" Sakura Asked almost loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh yeah Sorry again.." Naruto said a Drop of Anime sweat forming on the side of his Forehead.

"Reinforcements are on the Way, Just give up you Goddamned Demon Brat." The other Juggernaut Said to Naruto.

It took a Minute for Naruto to Register what the Juggernaut Had just said to him. _'Demon Brat? Is that what he just called me?'_ Naruto thought a frown appearing on his face. Just because Naruto didnt really like the kyuubi either didnt mean he could talk about it like that.

Now he _really_ wanted to kick their ass.

"Naruto, Stay Calm Okay?" Sakura Said Calmly Acknowledging the Angry Aura she was getting from him. She didn't know much about the Nine tails. But she did know that its Power was released by Rage and Anger.

"Naruto?" She asked when she noticed he Hadn't shaken from his train of thought.

Naruto was Extremely Sensitive to People Calling Him Things Related to the Demon That was Sealed inside of him. When he was a Kid No-one ever Gave him Attention because of it, His Parents had died Sealing it. All the thoughts were just too much for him to bear.

Snapping from his thoughts He looked back at the Entrance Where the Two Enemies had been. An Alarm Immediately went off in his Head, they were no longer standing where they were previously standing.

"Uhhhh Sakura? Where'd they go?" He asked shifting slightly left to right looking for them. When he got no response he turned around to see Sakura being held by one of the Juggernauts passed out. He jumped up whipping his standard G-18 from its holster on his right thigh.

One of the Juggernauts was laying on the ground with a Kunai Embedded into the Side of his Neck, and left hand twisted backwards with another kunai in his stomach. Since the Juggernauts Stomach Armor were Nearly Impossible to Pierce Naruto knew that Sakura must have put all of her strength into puncturing it. It was Dark but Naruto could still see the Glistening of Blood tricking from the wound and Spreading Rapidly over the Floor. He Immediately turned his Attention back to the Surviving juggernaut.

"Let her go." Naruto Said Fiercely disabling the Safety and enabling the Red dot sight to ensure he shot him when he pulled the trigger. Naruto Usually didn't usually use His Sidearm or His Real Weapon. Most of the time he Fought Enemies Hand to Hand despite being told by Tsunade that his Weapon was there for him to use.

Panting the Juggernaut Answered, "Heh...Like I...Would." He Said in between Pants still holding Sakura by her Neck. Suddenly He whipped a Kunai out of Sakura's Gear-bag. "It seems you're In trouble, Backup is on its way ya' know." He Said Inching the Kunai closer to Sakura's Neck with his Left Hand.

"STOP!" Naruto Yelled through clenched teeth which woke Sakura up from her Unconscious state.

 _"N-naruto? Where am I?"_ She asked herself her eyes still trying to focus. Feeling the girl in his Arms Squirm he threatened.

"Stop Moving Bitch!" The Juggernaut Shouted getting Slightly Concerned for his own safety as the Blonde Boy was Emitting a Aura which Deeply Frightened him.

Suddenly Naruto Dropped the Gun he Was holding and Uncontrollably Started walking toward the Heavily Armored Soldier in-front of him. His Face Was Hidden by the Hair on His head which Further Prompted the Soldier to Almost Shit his Pants.

"H-h-hey! Im Warning you!" The Juggernaut said Shakily his Eyes now wide with terror.

But Naruto Continued to Walk towards him not showing any sign of Stopping.

The Now Awake Sakura Was watching Naruto Walk towards her. Something inside her was telling her to Scream out telling him to stop, but Every-time She tried to Speak her Voice failed to Come out of her Mouth.

 _It was Fear. True Fear._

"You Asked for it!"

Abruptly the Juggernaut Put the Kunai onto Sakura's Neck and Slid it down to her Collar bone. Giving her a Gash in her Neck the Length and Width of a Middle finger. Why the Juggernaut had Done that _He_ didn't even know. But what he Did know is that he Wasn't Going to be Living to his next birthday after doing that right in-front of The Infamous 9 Tails Jinchuuriki.

 **WARNING BLOOD AND GORE AHEAD (-3-)-|-**

Instantly Naruto Produced a Clone and Grabbed Sakura from Him While the Real one Lunged at the Juggernaut and Smashed his head into the wall.

 _WHAM!_

The amount of force Naruto had used was at least 3 times stronger than the force Sakura or Even Tsunade used at their Maximum output. Of course force that strong would Shatter Any helmet which it did, but even so Naruto didn't Let up on the Pressure he was putting on the Man's Head. All the pieces of the Helmet Glass, Metal, And all just fell lifelessly to the Floor where they scattered around the two.

Naruto Glared Daggers into the Mans Eyed Which were Glued shut because of the Excruciatingly Painful Headache he Had at the moment.

Who wouldn't have a Headache if your Head was practically buried 3 inches deep inside a Steel wall? The juggernaut knew his head was practically demolished at the back and he had no Earthly idea how he was Still Alive from the Impact.

"Look at Me!" Naruto Screamed Spitting into the Terrified Man's Face who Obeyed opening his eyes.

This time However he _Did_ Shit his Pants.

The Juggernaut looked back into Naruto's Rage filled Eyes. His eyes were no longer the Normal Deep Cobalt Blue they usually were. They had turned into Rich Crimson Red Eyes that stared deep into ones soul itself. His Clenched teeth now Revealed his Fanged teeth which didn't help to Calm to Poor soldiers stomach problem at all. The only reason blood wasn't Exploding from the Gash in the back of the Man's head was because the Force didn't allow it to come out.

Not even thinking it was possible the Soldier felt the pressure on his Head Increase near his temples which was where the Blondes Thumb and Pinky had a Tight grip on his Head.

"Tch..." The Juggernaut Grunted through clenched teeth due to the Increased pressure Naruto was putting on his temple's.

"Who were you Calling a Bitch?" Naruto asked in a Rogue Demonic Tone Still looking the Man Deep inside his eyes.

Sakura watched Terrified at Naruto's Actions. She hadn't seen this side of him before, and something about it made even her want to hide under covers. The Cut on her Neck Hadn't been enough to Actually Hurt her, but just give her some pain. A Medic-Nin's Wounds never lasted longer than a few seconds as Sakura was More focused on her teammate who was Crushing their enemy's skull.

"ANSWER ME!" Naruto yelled and punched the man in his gut with his left hand. The Man Instantly Coughed up blood after the Super-Punch Naruto Had just Struck him with.

"DO **ES S** HE LOOK **LIKE A BITCH** TO YOU?! I LOVE HER! **HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A BITCH!"** Naruto said half possessed as he punched the man in his face sending him flying out of the spot he was in a split second ago.

Sakura trembling stood up after seeing the Former juggernauts Eye's Roll Into the back of his head. She didn't like to see Naruto like this, not just because It Frightened her, She knew that inside it wasn't him that wanted to do that. It was Rage.

 _And Fear._

Sakura built up her voice preparing this time to Reach the Naruto before her _and_ the Naruto inside him. She ran full speed at him and tackled him by his waist in a tight grip with her head resting sideways on his stomach.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs her voice succeeding in getting out of her throat. Now the Only thing was to see was if it reached The Naruto Inside.

* * *

 **Inside Naruto's Mindscape-Kurama Cage Seal-**

Naruto was inside his Mindscape Crying with his Hands Interlaced above his head and his elbows on either side of his face. He was Directly In-front of the Seal that kept the Demon Fox imprisoned but the Seal was slowly fading away from existence. Naruto was glowing in orange chakra as Kurama was watching behind the Cage which was slowly fading away.

 **"Hmmm... It seems you're angry again."** Kurama said looking at the boy who was obviously having a hard time controlling himself from drowning in Rage. Kurama knew what Naruto was going through at the time, but of course she didn't interfere. It would be to her benefit if Naruto had Become engulfed in Rage, besides she hadn't seen any real action lately anyway.

"Dammit!" He yelled at the Scorching Hot Orange Chakra that now surrounded his body. Even though this had happened to him before he had never gotten used to it.

He felt like he was about to burn to death until he heard sakura yell his name from somewhere.

Instantly all of the Chakra that Shrouded him vanished and he came to his Senses.

 **"** Sigh* **Oh well, it was fun seeing you struggle while it lasted."** Kurama said sighing and turning her head to the side where she rested it on her arms below.

 **"Ill be seeing you soon anyway..."** Kurama Mumbled as Naruto fell out of his mind.

* * *

Suddenly Naruto Disappeared out of His Mindscape and Regained consciousness in the real world.

He was on his back with Something tightly gripping his waistline area. That something was crying and it sounded like a girls cry.

Opening his eyes Naruto first looked at the thing that had him in a vice grip.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked Confused why Sakura was hugging and crying on him.

Sakura thought she was hearing things as she looked up at her blonde teammate who had returned to his stabilized state. Her eyes welled up with tears again as she looked at him helplessly in his Calm Blue eyes.

"Naruto..." Sakura said starting to sob again with her head planted on his stomach.

Naruto softly put his hand on her head and switched his gaze from her to the Hole in the Wall and then to the Red puddle that was Spreading from a body a few feet away.

He now had put the pieces together in his head. The reason why Sakura was crying on him, the Hole in the wall, and the Dead body in the Corner was because of Him. He had probably gotten lost in Rage after Sakura's Neck was cut.

Instantly Naruto snapped back to attention and Shot up from his laying position.

"Sakura! Is your Neck Okay?" He asked still believing she had the cut on her neck.

"Yeah Im fine." Sakura said standing to her feet and looking down at a Relieved Naruto while wiping her eyes and face of tears.

"Phew*" He said Standing to his feet as well and dusting himself off. He looked at the body again and then looked back at Sakura who was cleaning herself off as well.

Then it struck him like a freight train.

"Shit! Sakura, the Bomb!" He said scrambling back to the place where he had placed the bomb. The timer read 2:33 Left before it went off.

"You Dumb-ass!" Sakura yelled completely Switched back to her Normal mood. She ran to the Door entrance and checked to see if there was anyone outside. When she saw no-one was there she ran back to Naruto who had Retrieved his Gun from the Floor and was shutting the Engine Compartment door. Putting their bags on their backs the two Ran to the door and slowly opened it not to alert anyone.

 ** _5:21AM-Akatsuki Airborne Command Craft-Lower Core Engine Level -3_**

"Hey, didn't Falcon-1 and 2 go investigate the Unknown Chakra Signature's in the lower deck a while ago?" A Commander asked from behind a Monitor.

"You know what... Yeah! I'll radio them immediately Sir!" The radio operator said immediately Starting a Direct Com-link Connection with the two missing Soldiers.

"-Falcon Squad Report.."

The sound of the Radioman talking Fell onto dead ears. (Get it?)

"-..."

"-Falcon Squad Report on Current Situation!" The radioman yelled not Receiving a Response from either Soldier. He then turned to the Commander On-Duty who was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Sir..."

The commander already knew what was going on as he pressed the intercom.

"-All Available Units! There is a Breach in Engine level -3! Report to Battle Stations! This is not a Drill! I Repeat, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" He yelled still in disbelief

Never had the Base been Breached before, Man did Konoha have Balls to do something like that. But now he knew that whoever was invading would have the Akatsuki Marines on their asses...

 ** _5:21 AM-Akatsuki Airborne Command Craft-Engine Level 1_**

Sakura and Naruto were just getting out of the engine room when the Alarm went off. Running down the long corridor the two ran into some first Respondents but instantly took them out being that they were lightly equipped. Reaching the end they burst through yet another set of double doors and were met with 10 Marines that had barricaded part of the hallway.

"FIRE!" One of the Marines Ordered, Commencing the Firing of the others M-16A4's.

 _Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat!_

A barrage of bullets flew towards the two Jonin as they ducked behind the doors they had just come through.

"Dammit." Sakura said as she felt her door vibrate whenever a bullet was Embedded into it. She knew that she would be okay if she was shot, but Sakura Already knew that the pain of a bullet wasn't something she wanted to Experience.

 _Click-Click-Click!_

"Reloading!"

"Me too!"

Sakura saw it was her chance to move as she started to perform hand seals but Naruto stopped her.

"I got this Sakura!" Naruto said jumping out from behind one of the doors.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled sending a Kunai which multiplied into 10 towards the Marines who were still reloading their kunai hadn't even bothered to get stuck in their Kevlar jackets due to the Amount of force Naruto had thrown them at. All of them were hit in their Stomachs at the same time, with some being hit in their lower rib cage. Nevertheless all the Kunai had passed straight through Flesh, Meat, and Bone.

Instantly all of his targets were Downed as he and Sakura continued running down and out of the seemingly Eternal Hallway.

One of the still barely alive Marines was struggling to get to reach his com-link toggle which was on his ear. Finally pressing it her barely muttered,

"-Sir, N-naruto Uzumaki a-and S-ssakura...Hurano...have breached..." He Stutterd dying after his last word.

* * *

Currently the two were on the left side of the open aired Runway when Naruto Spotted 2 C-17's Landing on the other side. He instantly thought of telling Tenten to Wipe them of the face of the Earth but then remembered that it was only him and Sakura on the Mission. Naruto was used to working with the whole Phantom squad on Missions like these. Ino was the Marksman, Sakura was the Medic, Tenten was the Weapons Specialist, but he never knew what his role was.

He continued to think about it until he turned his attention to Sakura who was running in front of him. She was so Strong even at 14. She could basically destroy a engine herself without any help and she also had Medical Knowledge. He looked from her flowing pink hair to her lower waist.

 _'And she isn't that bad down there either...'_ He thought looking at the way she ran with her hands behind her back and slowly dripping blood from his nose. Who said that training with a perverted Sensei for 2 years didn't rub off on you?

He turned his attention to the planes that had landed earlier, and saw what seemed like hundreds of troops flowing out and firing at them. However Naruto grew cautious after he saw 3 Armored Mechs Emerge from the Ramps. They were on the other side the 600 Meter Double-runway but that didn't make them look small at all. They stood 8-ft high and were Heavily Armored with Experimental Equipment that No one yet knew about.

The two came upon Resistance as they followed the wall that led them to the Bridge Deck. They easily took them out though being that they were Grunts with no Special ability. Wave after wave the Enemies were getting harder to defeat and Sakura's Chakra level was Reaching about half. Naruto however was still Gased up and ready to go due to Kurama's Chakra Flowing Slowly into his over the past years. He could last a day doing the most Chakra Draining Jutsu on his Chakra alone. There was No-telling how long his stamina would last with the 9-tails as well.

They Finally Reached the Bridge where Naruto came in and Locked the Airtight door behind them. Sakura went ahead and swept the building for anyone who was still left and found 3 instantly killing them. She looked outside the Back Area window which overlooked the Space below. Hundreds of troops were flooding to their location. Naruto inserted a Flash-drive into one of the Computers and went to the window as well.

"Naruto, Time to Beat feet." Sakura said motioning to her wrist asking him how much time they had remaining. This time Naruto understood, He checked the timer he had on his wristwatch that he had on.

"Uh-oh..." He said After reading the amount of time left on the watch.

" 'Uh-oh'? Whats that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked getting panicked.

Suddenly a Pure White light came from the window and blinded the two who instinctively shielded their eyes with their hands.

Shortly after the windows shattered and sending them to the floor. The whole structure was shaking Violently under them. Naruto Scrambled to his feet going to get the Flash-drive he had in the computer when the floor went slanted slightly towards the front of the plane.

Sakura meanwhile had gotten to he feet and once again was looking out the window with pure awe. The runway was Covered with Random Troops and twisted metal. A few fighter jets had broken from their parking brakes and were rolling down the runway sideways. Only a Handful of the jets that were taking off made it out.

Sakura watched as one of the Massive wings of the C-17's also scraped down producing sparks as it raked the remaining troops down with it.

"Sakura we gotta go." Naruto said Returning with the Flash-drive.

"..."

"Sakura! Lets Go!" Naruto shouted which shook her from her daze.

Suddenly 4 Marines burst through the door filling the air with lead as they ran down the staircase that would take them to the Floor where the escape pods were located.

Bursting through the door the two jonin looked tensely at the dark red empty bay. All of the Red lights above the doors either read that they were Unavailable or In Use.

They began to run down the long deserted Passage for seemingly hours before they found a single green sign.

"You take it Sakura." Naruto said starting to run off and search before he was caught by Sakura who had grabbed his Torso. Earning a Surprised look for the blonde.

The Escape pod was packed to the limit with Survival and Life support equipment which made it almost impossible for one occupant to fit in let alone two. There were alot of hazards falling from the bottom of space possessed.

"No, you take it Naruto!" Sakura shouted back with a worried expression. "I'll go find another one..."

 _Throb_

 _'Shit! What was that?'_ Naruto thought while holding his left wrist and clenching his teeth. Naruto had Never felt this hard a pain in his hand since the time he shielded tsunade from being stabbed with his bare hand.

When the pain died down he simply laughed a little.

"I Knew you would say that..." Naruto said slightly laughing which greatly Confused her.

"Wh-"

In a Nimble move Sakura found herself inside the Confined pod. She didn't See or Hear Naruto move as he had secured her in a standing position and pressed the Launch Toggle on the left side of the Door.

The door Instantly Shut and Locked, only being able to open if a Specific code was entered.

There would be a 15 second confirmation period in which the computer secured connections and finalized everything. Just enough time for Naruto to Memorize her Image.

Sakura placed her hands on the cold glass window of the pod looking at Naruto with a look of despair.

 _'Naruto!'_ Sakura yelled throughout her head. She was about to break the glass but she knew that it would only absorb her Chakra and waste her energy.

Naruto was outside the Door sized Pod hatch still holding

It was at that time she realized that Naruto had done this for her his whole life. He was Constantly watching over her and Protecting her. He had loved her when Sasuke Rejected her, comforted her, and even promised to bring him back from Orichimaru's Mercenary Team.

She had done the same thing Sasuke did to her to Naruto. He Undoubtedly loved her even when she constantly denied him even _one_ date.

She started to sob quietly, now she would lose both of her Former teammates.

Naruto witnessed her reaction and simply grinned back giving her a thumbs up. A Single tear flowed from his left eye. "I'll See ya back home Sakura! You can count on it!" He yelled barely audible to her through the glass.

Sakura was crying non-stop now as she stared through the panel at Naruto with her hands planted on the window. She knew that there was No way Naruto would survive the Crash let alone the Second Impact. Now she Wished she was Nicer to the Boy that loved her so much. He was a Lunkhead to her at times, but he was true to heart and Never gave up on what he said he would do.

Naruto looked at his Wrist-timer he had set for the time of the Bomb detonation.

'Ten more seconds until the bomb goes off, at least Sakura'll Make it off Safe.' He thought looking at Sakura as the computer was calling off the last few seconds.

"3...2...1..." The computer said as the Pod launched off just as the 4 Marines from before came busting in from the left side. She saw Naruto instantly produce 3 shadow clones and go to work.

Falling from the sky Sakura continued to look through the window that was facing upright. The Pod was released sideways as too much pressure occured if it was released straight down.

"Naruto..." Sakura barely whispering. On the inside she was literally falling apart. All of it had occurred so fast that her mind was shattering apart.

Suddenly a small golden light flashed which was followed by a Bigger Blinding Blast which Intensely shook the pod.

"NARUTOOOOO!" She yelled to No-one in particular with her eyes closed, Slightly cracking the glass when she slammed her fists onto it.

After the blast died down a Large Fireball appeared to be falling to the Hungry Clouds below. Seemingly thousands of pieces of debris was Dispersed throughout the sky either on fire, or Dead.

Naruto had Secretly Enabled a Allied Tracking Beacon and placed it inside one of Sakura's Vest pockets when he secured her inside.

In his last moments as he was smiling looking at the Pod that had just jettisoned he was enveloped in a Bright Aura that covered his whole body.

Shortly after though he was Violently thrown from the plane by the Blast that had ripped the side of the plane he was on clean off.

"SHIIITTTTT!" He screamed as he and the Hatch that was previously attached were launched into the Freezing cold air.

He instantly found himself trying to dodge metal fragments that was also blown off. He dodged a few but found himself unable to dodge one and Slammed into it, Smashing the glass of his helmet which had slightly cracked allowing his Oxygen to flow out and for the Cold Nutrient strained air to come in.

He didn't pass out immediately but was Heavily dazed from the impact that he had just endured.

After a few seconds of falling uncontrollably Naruto felt himself getting sleepy. He immediately knew not to go to sleep, but the ever-growing want to sleep overcame him as he slowly closed his eyes.

Before he closed his eyes completely he swore he saw a Fox but the thought completely dissipated as he closed his eyes and continued falling.

* * *

 _ **(Eat 8k+! This Might be the Most I've Ever put in one chapter.)**_

 ** _Cliffhanger Ending too... Guess whats next?_**

 _ **All right! How'd I do? Remember to Review If you want your Idea's To Be Accounted For. All Comments Allowed!**_

 _ **Again I have Alot of Work to do so I'll try and Get back ASAP.**_ _ **Let Me know Who you want in Naruto's Harem...**_

 ** _I'm_** _ **also going to try and make it 7k+ or 6k+ on all my chapters.**_ ** _Naruto will have a Harem but I don't know how big it is or who will be included in it so I'm just gonna go with the flow..._** _ **Full Speed Ahead on the Lemon Train!**_

 _ **P.P.S I Didn't give a Physical Description of Hinata or Tenten for a Reason. XD**_

 _ **REMEMBER TO REVIEW YOU GUYS! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON!**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


	3. Makai no joō pt 1

_**My face: (O.O)**_

* * *

 _ **You guys totally blew me away with this one, over 1 thousand views in less than 24 hours?! I cant thank you guys enough for your support and for viewing my story.**_

 _ **Now as for your questions regarding Naruto's Harem... Sorry but I Cant tell you... You have to read it for yourself. I will give you a hint though, ALOT of girls will come through for ol' Naruto.**_

 ** _Im working to bring you guys this story. To be honest I was going to quit after a few chapters, but the reviews brought me back... I also couldn't leave you guys humping the air. XD_**

 ** _Pt. 1 of 2._**

 _ **I looked back at the poll and now I see that you guys are rooting for another Naruto story, I'll see what I can do... However that doesn't mean I'm not going to Write a Rakudai Kishi No Calvary story...**_

 _ **Okay here goes another one you guys...**_

 _ **Rakudai Kishi Coming Soon!**_

 _ **Warning: Some Major changes to Highschool Dxd Settings, and other stuff.**_

 ** _At least 1 lemon in this chapter. Most likely 2 or 3._**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...**_

 _ **Copyright is Forbidden**_

* * *

 _Pling_ Sounds.

"-Copy that." Radio/Comms.

' _What?_ ' Thoughts and Inside Head.

"What?" Normal Speech

 **"Kurama/Ddraig"** Kurama/Ddraig Normal Speech inside of Mind.

"Kurama/Ddraig" Human form Speech

"Kurama/Ddraig" Outside of Mindscape Normal speech

 _ **'Kurama/Ddraig'**_ Kurama/Ddraig Thought

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to darkness.

' _Where am I?_ ' He asked himself as he tried to remember remaining still.

The last thing he Remembered was making sure that Sakura was safely off the doomed Plane that he was on. When he tried to remember what had happened after that his mind became foggy.

He didn't know exactly where he was at the moment but he felt like he had known this place from somewhere, something was familiar to him about the sounds of water hitting walls like they did at the swimming pool. The darkness only made him further sure of where he was.

It was only missing One thing...

 **"Are you awake yet?"** Kurama asked irritated that Naruto was taking so long to come to. He had been laying on the flooded floor of his Mindscape for hours and she really had to talk to him about something.

Naruto instantly snapped up into a defensive position when he heard the strong roar like voice. He looked towards where the voice came from and relaxed when he saw the mass of orange inside the knew immediately that he wasn't in danger. He knew to remain cautious around the Demon-fox because of her unpredictability though.

"Ohhhh its you." Naruto said in sarcasm as a tick mark appeared on his head. He didn't hate the 9 tails inside of him, more like he didn't like what it had done when he was a baby. But that was a different story.

 **"Yes, its me. I was wishing-"**

"Nope!" Naruto yelled pointing at the Fox behind the bars. "I know what you want! You want to take over my body Destroy konoha and My friends? No Way!" He Shouted turning on his foot to walk away.

 **"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! You treat the one who saved your life like this?!"** Kurama yelled back Naruto who had stopped dead in his tracks when the Fox finished it's sentence.

"Saved my life?" Naruto responded completely lost at what had happened after he had blacked out and how he had gotten here.

 **"Sigh* After the Bomb Exploded you were knocked unconscious by a Sheet of Metal."** Kurama Explained chuckling slightly when recalling the moment. **"Obviously you died, but I don't think were in the Same dimension as before."** She finished sitting down as a fox did.

Naruto was slowly processing what had happened inside his head as his expression changed from being Angry to being Blank. He turned around and faced the Huge fox that remained behind the Sealed cage.

 **"I need to talk to you about something anyways..."** She said closing her eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked in his usual inquiring tone.

 **"Currently, My Chakra sort-of... Spilled into yours when you died."** She said earning a Glare from Naruto. **"I have modified your body which is probably why you woke up here and not in the physical world."**

"I knew it! You have taken over my body!" Naruto yelled pointing at the Mass of orange behind the Cage."

 **"YOU DAMN BRAT I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T TAKE OVER YOUR** ** _WHOLE_** **BODY!"** Enraged Kurama yelled now Standing towering over a equally mad Naruto.

 **"PLUS IF YOU DIE I DIE AS WELL BRAT!"** She ended as she snarled and sat back down attempting to calm down.

Naruto was Shocked. He had never known that the 9 tails inside of him would die as well if he died in real life. It made sense to him that it worked like that, but he always had thought the fox would be released if that happened. He eventually calmed as well seeing that Kurama was waiting on him to come from his thoughts.

"...Okay...My bad." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with his left arm grinning nervously which earned a slight growl from the fox.

Secretly Kurama knew if she escaped the seal and died then she would continue to live on the outside, but if he died while she was still trapped within the seal then she was done for.

 **"Anyway, We need to form a Special Bond in order for you to be fully Revived. If you refuse then you will remain here."** She continued. **" The bond between us will Allow you to Use the Chakra and Abilities that I Have inherited... plus revive you into the physical world."**

"So what your saying is that if I form this Special _'Bond'_ with you i'll be revived and get stronger with more abilities?" Naruto asked the fox behind the cage that was staring at him with Crimson slit eyes.

 **"Exactly, the thing is that when the Bond is made it cannot be destroyed."**

"But why do you want to make it with with me of all people?" He asked looking at Kurama with suspicion.

 **"I TOLD YOU! I don't want to die, and I'm tired of you getting your ass kicked every time you try and keep your promise to that pink haired girl!"** Kurama yelled in rage.

Naruto instantly flinched when she said that. He knew exactly what she was talking about was.

He looked at the flooded floor of the Gate seal. Sasuke had left and went to Orichimaru's Mercenary team, otherwise known as the Viper squadron. Naruto along with Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Neji had went after him but had failed to bring him back. Ever since that day Naruto had trained to fulfill that promise he had made to Sakura.

But it wasn't that he wasn't training hard enough, he just didn't have enough Skills and Strength at his disposal. If kurama could give him more power to work with he'd do anything to get it.

"Alright...But, what do you want in return?" He asked looking at the Fox that was now glowing a Deep red.

 **"Perfect Q** uestion.." Kurama said her voice drastically changing from Roar like to Feminitive.

Naruto was instantly frozen as he saw the Huge Orange fox shrink into a Smaller Human like figure. What emerged from the Red glow only made his Jaw drop even more.

"Wh-What the hell Kurama?" Naruto stuttered blushing as he looked at the new figure.

"Queen of Makai to you Brat." She said she said in Half-Agitation.

"Queen?" He asked still staring at the Extremely Attractive Vixen that had just Egress and grabbed the bars of the Cage infront of him.

The once Monster Sized fox had shrunk into a Naked and Very, _very_ attractive girl that looked more Physically Mature. Kurama's Human form had Firery Orange hair which turned black toward the ends and stopped at the middle of her back. Her Eyes were a Rich Crimson Red that had black said slits as she had before. She had a Small beauty mark on the bottom left of her left eye. Saying she was Beautiful or Gorgeous Was a Huge Understatement at the least. Her Fox ears poked out from atop her head at full attention. She Had a Perfect Hourglass Figure that Dared you not to look at it. Her Slim Figure Complimented her Buxom and Plump Rear which were itching for a Fuck. Her tits were Best described as Perfect Round Mounds of Heaven that defied gravity and stood up on their own. Yes, her G-cups were the best ones Naruto had seen. Her Pear Shaped ass was in no way lesser than her tits. Her Ass was Very Well-Rounded and her Legs were long and sexy. Her wide hips and Neat Pussy was the Icing on the Cake. Her 9 Bushy Orange tails Came out from above her Ass and one was Curled around her leg.

"Whats wrong Naruto~? Don't you like it?" She asked as she licked her lips seductively which only furthered his hard-on.

While she was sending him Looks Naruto had zoned out and was thinking about how she looked.

 _'What the hell?! There's No way someone can be this Attractive!'_ He yelled throughout his Mind at the beauty and Entrancing Image of the Well Developed Girl.

He snapped back to the sexy situation in front of him.

"I merely want you to satisfy my Centuries of lust." She said while she flicked her right nipple with her finger. "You have No Idea how Horny I've been over the Past Hundred years...all of those times I've been in Heat..." She said with a Cute-Erotic expression licking her lips hungrily while looking at the Tent in his pants.

Naruto Speaking of which was having a painfully hard time keeping it from ripping through the Orange jumpsuit pants he wore. Even when he closed his eyes the tent continued to throb in front of the Hungry Kitsune Queen.

He counted to ten and opened his eyes to the same Lustful and Hungry Glare as Before. He Kept repeating it before he was stopped by Kurama's Voice.

"So do you want to or not?" Kurama asked as she stopped and returned the hand that was pleasuring her to one of the bars.

"F-Fine..I'll Do it." Naruto said stuttering. " But only because I need more power and to save us both."

 _'Us both?'_ Kurama asked herself turning a shade of red before immediately shaking herself from her thoughts and blush.

"Come here and give me your left hand." She said in a command like tone. Naruto Hesitantly started walking to the cage and reached the bars where Kurama had stuck her left arm out as well.

"So this is like a Demon Contract or Something Right?" He asked her as he put his hand to meet her's. Suddenly a Golden light Enveloped both their arms.

Naruto couldn't tell for sure but he could've sworn his wrist got heavier when a Quick Image of a Golden Gauntlet appeared on his arm. But he thought nothing of it as the Symbol of 9 tails surrounded by 6 tomoe on each side disappeared.

 **9:37PM-J-134 Interstate-Exit 97**

A brown haired Teenager was currently flying down the freeway at over 120 Mph. He had just received a call from his squad leader telling him to report to base ASAP. He was a little irritated that his 'Marathon' had been interrupted, but once she informed him on the details of the situation he immediately stopped what he was doing and jumped on his bike.

Issei was now rapidly approaching Kuoh whlie he was remembering what she had told him over the phone.

 **FlashBack 2 Hours Ago-Hyoudou Residence.**

"-Oh...Buchou...What's up?" Issei said nervously hoping that she didn't hear the quiet moaning in the background as his marathon was still playing on the 70" Inch Plasma flatscreen he had at home.

He was glad that he lived on his own. When his parents moved away about a year ago to the United States he could finally take his perverseness to the next level.

He _was_ watching a porn marathon...

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Harder! Harder!" Said the porn actress on the 4K display of the Flatscreen.

"-Sigh* You just can't stop watching porn can you?" The slightly irritated voice said from the phone.

"-Hahaha, Sorry..." He responded rubbing the back of his head as he completely turned the tv off.

"-Anyway, you need to get here... _now."_ She said the last part in a commanding tone.

Issei instantly got up from his couch and put on his Black Jacket that was sitting on the kitchen table in the other room.

"-What's going on?" He asked walking to his motorcycle after grabbing his keys and locking the door to the 2 story house.

"-...We seem to have found another Sacred gear..."

Acknowledging the silence on the other end of the line she hung up, knowing that he would be coming as fast as he could.

Horizontal Line Here...—

Issei hopped onto his Sport bike and fired it up causing it to make a High pitched _vroom_.

After nearly burning out in the driveway of his mansion converted house he accelerated down the street and took a few turns before reaching the highway at which was crowded with people trying to get home from work. It was bumper to bumper and it was the only way he could reach Kuoh quickly.

He hissed in irritation before he gunned the throttle and increased speed down the highway entrance ramp. The car merging before him allowed a tight and quick gap inbetween lanes and Issei took the chance of being hit.

Once he zoomed onto the highway he rode in between the stopped cars that were almost perfectly aligned with the lanes and was able to get off at the secluded street that would turn into a path leading to the military campus.

 **-FlashBack End-**

Issei was now riding on one of the many paths that the campus had at about 50 Mph. He was lucky that it was Friday night, the one day of the week that no one was at school after 6:00.

Even so there was no way in hell he would even ride down a path that fast unless the situation was what it was, which it was. (A little tricky eh?)

After a couple of twists down a few different paths he skidded to a stop infront of the building he was searching for.

He immediately threw his helmet to the ground and saw 2 guards that looked like they were from the SWAT. Each armed with a HK416 with a dot scope, short grip, and green laser sight.

They had on Tactical gear which issei had come to recognize from rating games.

He knew that they were part of the Gremory Special Devision because of the Triangular patch on their shoulders. It consisted of a White number 6 surrounded by fiery flames inside a Red triangle.

The first time he saw them he was so nervous he was shaking, but after he learned about the Devils and becoming one he understood them.

But that didn't mean that they were weak. He had witnessed their physical abilities himself, and knew that they could still win even when the odds were heavily stacked against them.

One time before he had called for backup from them and they only sent one guard. Even though he was facing at least 20 enemies that one soldier took down all of them by himself. The Gremory Mercenaries took their training seriously and event their

He felt himself getting lost in thought and snapped out of his daydream back to the double doors infront of him.

Taking a breath he pushed through both of the relatively-heavy black doors and went into the room where the rest of his team was.

Irina, Kiba, and Asia were inside the Hq waiting on him. As soon as he came through they looked at him and motioned to floor.

Issei instantly knew what they were talking about as he quickly went down the hallway that led to the elevator that would take him underground deep inside the secret base.

It didn't take long for the elevator to reach the lowest floor in the base with issei exiting and going to the emergency containment room they had In case something terrible happened.

He finds the room and is met by a 6 foot thick steel door that has an eye scanner to the left. He immediately scans his right eye, letting the green scanner run up and down before he retracts his head and the door pulls up into the ceiling revealing Akeno, Rias, and Koneko looking at him while surrounding a table in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" He asks them walking over to where they were looking at the boy on the table that looked about his age. The guy wore black shredded to death clothes. Saying that the clothes were destroyed was an understatement. The only recognizable part of his shirt was the pieces of the vest that hadn't either been blown off by the bomb or the impact that were barely hanging on to each other.

The bulletproof vest itself couldn't be called a bulletproof vest anymore. It was stained a dark red from the substantial rip it had on its lower right side. If someone investigated it more they would find a gash that was the size of someone's foot.

His pants were ragged and beaten up as if he had been in the wilderness for months. They were mostly intact though despite the fact that they were covered in mud and grass stains.

Looking at his face issei tried to put his face to someone he knew, but couldn't. The boys blonde hair was wet and messy and his cheeks had several trails of blood coming from his blood covered forehead. His face was covered with mud spatters and traces of raindrops that had dried. A single line of blood trailed from the left corner of his lip, which they knew meant internal bleeding.

All in All this guy looked like he had gone to hell and back twice. Issei thought he had was dead and immediately turned his head away when he saw the wound on his stomach.

"What's up with this guy?" He asked quietly to Rias who was staring the bloody blonde down.

"Check out his wrist." Rias responded crossing her arms underneath her massive boobs which made them bounce a little.

Issei shuddered at her action slightly going into a fantasy about how good they would look if she was naked.

Issei shook from his dream and did what rias told him. When he looked at his wrist his expression instantly stiffened. A Transparent Golden gauntlet was slowly emerging from the boys wristbone to his arm and hand.

"Ddraig, what's going on?" Issei asked as the Red Gauntlet appeared on his arm and spoke

 **"Hime-Sama has arrived."** Was all ddraig said in response as they continued to observe the boy on the table

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto currently had his face in between the legs of the busty Queen of Makai licking up the juices that were drenching the area around her pussy. This was the first time Naruto had done something like this but he had watched enough porn to get the idea of what to do.

"Mmm...yes! Right there!" Kurama moaned as Narutos tongue flicked in and out of her dripping wet twat.

As he flicked his tongue inside of her he thought her juices were Sweet tasting as he kept inserting his tongue into her warm and wet pussy. Kurama was laying on her back with her hands tightly pulling his head closer to her so that his tongue would go deeper.

He was new to the concept but Naruto got the Idea as he flicked his tongue furiously in and out of her wet snatch.

Kurama's nails dug into the back of his head as she moaned at the blonde who was licking her from below.

Naruto just couldn't find himself able to clean Kuramas snatch from the warm fluid. Every time he licked it from one spot it would reappear instantaneously and he went back over it.

He felt the tightening of Kuramas hands on his head and he figured that he was doing good since he was new to this kind of thing.

He finally managed to get rid of most of the juice right when Kurama let go of his head allowing for him to pull his head up and bask in the erotic girl before him.

"What are you waiting for Naruto?" Kurama asked him in a sultry voice that made Narutos dick throb from beneath his pants.

Instantly Naruto had literally ripped off his pants and was lining his cock up with Kuramas Tight entrance. Once he had lined it up perfectly he thrust his dick into her tight warm and wet tunnel which made him grit his teeth tightly.

"Dammit Kurama...so..tight.." Naruto grunted slowly moving his hips to keep from cumming too soon after just entering her. Kurama however was laughing at the thought that Naruto was a virgin and was having trouble preventing from cumming so soon.

"This is the Limit of the Uzumaki Clan's only successor? Surely you can do better th- Mmmmmmm!" Kurama moaned when she was cut off by Naruto picking her lower half up into the air and starting to Fuck into her Tight pussy Faster and faster with every pump.

Naruto found it amazing that Kuramas Pussy was adjusting to the rough fucking that he was giving her. It had adjusted to his cock and was now squeezing it tightly as though it didn't want to let go off him.

"That's it... FASTER!" Was all Kurama could say in response to Naruto's sudden change in Speed and Action. Out of all the things she thought would happen this was the last thing she thought of. Naruto was only15 and normal boys his age wouldn't have the ability to do something like he was to her.

Naruto was currently finding the hypnotic sight of Kurama's tits bouncing great as he continued to pump his 8 inch cock into her rapidly. Never before had he had sex and he thought it felt great being consumed by a wet and warm twat.

"Yes! I missed this so much! Keep going Naruto-kun!" Kurama said with her head thrown back forming an ahegao expression as Naruto continued to pound her pussy.

After a few pumps Naruto felt the Familiar feeling of him reaching an Orgasm. His mind went blank as he only felt the need to cum inside the thing that was pleasuring him.

Kurama on the other hand was feeling her Primal Feelings taking over her as well. The only thing she could think about was the cock that was constantly moving in and out of her kissing the entrance to her womb.

"I'm gonna C-cum Kurama!" He shouted to kurama whom was enjoying her first fuck in a very long time by the Legendary Uzumaki descendant who were famous for their Stamina in battle. She was enjoying being pounded into by him and she didn't feel like she just wanted to be fucked by him once.

"GIVE ME YOUR CUM!" She yelled as Naruto fucked her even harder which induced her to go into a moaning orgasm as well.

Kurama reached and grabbed Naruto bringing him down into a Tongue battle before Naruto pushed his Cock deep inside her and Orgasmed.

Naruto Erupted Inside of Kuramas pussy so hard that he felt his cock flinch after the first wave of cum gushed out from the head. Kurama was slightly dazed but instantly recovered from the impact the blondes seed entering her had. Even though she had prevented it from dazing her Kurama felt her stomach getting hot each time Naruto twitched inside her sending his Seed into her womb.

Finally Naruto came down from orgasm as he looked at Kuramas Seductive Grin.

"Are you tired already?" She asked teasing him until Naruto flipped her so that she was on her hands and knees in a doggy-style position.

Naruto was far from finished with her as he groped her voluptuous tits from behind her and started to hammer into her tight cunt once again.

"I'm not finished with you yet fox." Naruto said as he increased his speed into a blur. Kurama didn't think he was really finished however, she just wanted him to keep pounding her like a toy.

The Cum and Juice from their rough sex was making a great lubricant for Naruto as he continued to squeeze Kuramas tits and Fuck her silly.

Kurama felt her tongue exit her mouth as Naruto roughly assaulted her from behind ramming into her with full force.

This was the first in a very long time that she had felt like this. Back then she casually had rough sex everyday, and now that Naruto was fucking her it made her remember how good it felt to be fucked hard by someone that could match her somewhat.

But now she was feeling herself lose it as her pussy tightened to grip Naruto's Rock hard Cock as he continued to fuck her like she was a toy.

She just loved to be Ravaged like some animal.

Kurama growled as she orgasmed while Naruto plowed into her as he pinched her hardened nipples that were shaking with her perfect tits. The noise of their skin making contact with each other and the sounds of his Cock slamming into Kuramas drenching wet pussy threw Naruto into Overdrive as he desperately tried to cum once more.

Kurama couldn't control herself from putting Narutos dick into a Scolding Hot vice grip as she squirted multiple times over his cock. She could barely hold herself up with the pleasure she was feeling now. She couldn't think about anything other than increasing the amount of pleasure she was feeling as she continued to Cum over and over again. The build up of her juice that couldn't exit her was putting pleasurable pressure on her.

Feeling the pressure on his cock from the trapped juice of Kurama and her ever tightening walls Naruto finally reached his limit as Kurama overloaded with pleasure.

"Where do you want it fox?" Naruto said dominantly straining to prevent himself from cumming before she gave him an answer. It was proving to be harder than he thought it would as he looked at her Erotic expression.

"J-just c-cum...Anywhere!" Kurama said in response barely able to get the words out of her mouth before Naruto pulled out of her and let himself cum all over her perfect bubble ass.

Naruto couldn't stop himself as he unleashed strands of his thick hot healthy seed onto her ass. Kurama could feel the hotness of his cum on her butt and it made her warm.

Shortly after his orgasm died down and the flow of his cum from the head of his cock slowed down Naruto felt himself get weak as his vision blurred. Panting he fell out cold on the floor Behind Kurama.

Kurama's body was also dying down from the rough sex that they had just had and was looking back at Naruto with a lustful grin while still on all fours.

"That was fun..." Kurama said as she looked from the passed out blonde to her cum painted ass.

Naruto's cum had now traveled from her ass to in between her legs where it had met even more warm cum that was flowing from the inside of her Pussy. From there it was slowly dripping to the floor of his mindscape.

She slowly turned herself around and layed down beside Naruto pulling his face in between her massive tits enjoying the feeling of his warm breath on her as she grinned lustfully.

Kurama was definitely going to keep this relationship between them going.

* * *

 ** _Well that's the End of Part One... Part two is nearly completed so I just wanted to give you guys something to chew on before the Main course. XD_**

 ** _If you wanna know when the next release date is check my profile._**

 ** _Not much else to say as i'm going back to work._**

 ** _Review, Rate, Favorite if you want._**

 ** _Stay tuned,_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	4. Makai no joō pt 2

**_Okayyy part two of two. (Probably XD)_**

 ** _Like I said before there's gonna be some stuff I add (abilities and powers) that I've come up with myself._**

 ** _Also if you haven't already go and take the poll on my profile._**

 ** _Don't Flame._**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...**_

 _ **Copyright is Forbidden**_

* * *

 _Pling_ Sounds.

"-Copy that." Radio/Comms.

' _What?_ ' Thoughts and Inside Head.

"What?" Normal Speech

 **"Kurama/Ddraig"** Kurama/Ddraig Normal Speech inside of Mind.

"Kurama/Ddraig" Human form Speech

"Kurama/Ddraig" Outside of Mindscape Normal speech

 _ **'Kurama/Ddraig'**_ Kurama/Ddraig Thought

* * *

 **11:44PM-Skies above Kouh Academy- AMV-22 Osprey at 40,000 feet**

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were currently checking their bags and weapons making sure that they were ready when Kakashi stepped out from the cockpit area with AX-99's and Parachutes for them.

AX-99's otherwise known as _Shadow Helmets_ were the Ultimate Tactical element that fed the user data regarding their surroundings consistently. They were lightweight and easy to program for special scenarios whether it be SAR or anything else. It was compatible with some weapon systems and could even be used to maintain outlook on Ammo levels.

The helmet had a Jet black front visor that extended from the Eyebrows down to the upper chin where it met the bottom piece of the helmet. The sides of the visor were attached to the protecting side panels that were sleekly angled making the helmet look narrow but it really wasn't. On the inside the helmet was padded with small shock absorbing cushions around the sides and back. When wearing it the user would see a neon blue HUD on the inside that constantly updated due to the Sensitive sensors on the top. Although the HUD was visible on the inside other people would see a black mask instead of a blue system of information.

When extended the helmet gave full protection to the head of the wearer and even included a filtration system on each side allowing for HALO Jumps, and sometimes underwater use. In the worst case scenario the helmet would seal to protect the person who was wearing it from gas attacks of Harmful chemicals.

The final and most adaptive ability of the Shadow helmet was its ability to be retracted by the user. When retracting the user had the option to fully retract all parts or just retract the Visor which made identifying allies much easier. If fully retracted the helmet would fully disappear. It could be reactivated in mere milliseconds if it needed to be.

"We aren't going to be able to land so you need to parachute in. Expect anything down there and good luck." He said after handing out the equipment and heading to the back of the troop compartment to lower the loading ramp they had entered so many hours ago.

Once they were fully geared up each one of them jumped from the rear one at a time into the cold atmospheric air. After they jumped into the Dark grey abyss of clouds below Kakashi closed the ramp and returned to the cockpit.

"-Valus 3, Requesting direct transmission request, receive number zero, niner, zero, delta, alpha."

"-Valus 3, Request approved receiver confirmation number zero, niner, zero, delta, alpha." The Direct transmit officer said from the Asuka Mobile command base.

Shortly after the Officer responded he was directly connected to Tsunade by his Comlink and he stepped into the back of the now empty transport.

"-What is it Kakashi?" Tsunade answered from behind the phone.

"We've just inserted the four man team." Kakashi said while looking out of the compartment window bending down to see the dark clouds below slightly illuminated by the bright moon.

"-Any problems?"

"No. But do you think they'll be alright?"

"-They'll be fine Kakashi what makes you think they're in danger?"

"Nothing, Never-mind were on the way back." Kakashi finished hanging up the line and returning to the cockpit.

Down below them 4 of Konohas Top ranked Shinobi were falling to the surface above the Current location of Naruto's current chakra signature. They only had one goal of finding Naruto and bringing him back to Konoha safely, anything that stood in the way was to be shot stabbed or killed.

Once the 4 saw the bright dots of street lights get closer they engaged their parachutes and landed in the trees like that were instructed to do so in training. After regrouping in a tree line Hinata used her Byakugan to sense where they should move to get to Naruto.

" _Byakugan!"_ She shouted as the vains around her eyes bulged out and her sensory ability activated.

After a few seconds she caught his signature and pointed to the building he was in which they moved to.

All the girls were focused on their mission to rescue him and they would do anything to make sure he was okay.

They thought about what could be inside as they breached the door and one by one went in.

 **11:57PM-Kuoh Academy-Underground Containment Facility**

Issei was still trying to take in what ddraig had just told them a couple of minutes before.

" _Queen?"_ Issei thought before realizing that Ddraig had said a queen had arrived when a blonde dude was on the table.

"Wait Ddraig a queen? That's a dude on the table." Issei said raising his left arm to get no response from the dragon inside the gauntlet.

Issei went back to think when Ddraig didn't respond to his question. He thought that maybe the sacred gear was a girl and that was the queen that he was talking about.

' _I wonder what the queen ddraig's talking about looks like.'_ Issei thought before he went into another perverted fantasy about what the queen of emperors would look like.

He snapped back when he saw Rias turn her head towards an emergency door and look at it intently as if she was waiting on something to happen.

Suddenly she spoke to the door as if someone were behind it.

"If you don't want to be killed when you enter this room then you should come into it now." Was all she said before surprisingly the door opened and four of some of the hottest girls Issei had ever seen came into the dimly lit room with Automatic Weapons pointed at them.

Issei immediately started to boost his gauntlet and Koneko had gotten into a defensive posture making her ears and tail visible before Rias motioned for them to stand down.

"What business do you have here?" Rias asked in an Powerful tone as if she was a courtroom judge asking the suspect an question.

The four girls stayed silent for a few seconds before they retracted their shadow helmet visors to show their faces.

One of the girls stepped forward that had blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward from the group and spoke as she lowered her weapon.

"Were here for the boy you have on the table." Ino said as she took a glance at the dirty and beat up figure on the table that she didn't want to recognize.

"Did you do this to him?" Rias asked looking at the table at the previously mentioned boy and then back at Ino.

"No, we are here to Retrieve him and bring him back to our Nation." Ino said looking directly at Rias who still had her arms folded.

Inside her mind Ino wanted to cry after seeing the state that Naruto was in. Never before had she seen someone she knew so beaten up before, especially one of her close friends.

She was trying to keep herself sounding official and as less revealing as possible like she had been trained to do the Crimson haired lady in front of her would let them go without any trouble.

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were currently a few feet behind Ino with their weapons still aimed at a apparent Neko, and Brown haired teenager. They were intently focused on the situation infront of them, but also were using their perifields to try and see what was on the table.

Sakura was at the front with Tenten and Hinata not too far behind her on her left and right sides.

 _'Is that...Naruto?'_ Hinata thought to herself as her expression slightly tensed.

 _'Naruto-kun...'_ Tenten said in her mind tightening the grip that her hands had on the AR-03 she had chose to use for the mission.

' _Naruto...'_ Sakura said while trying to distract her mind from looking at the figure on the table that barely resembled the blonde she hadn't seen for months.

She was having an inside battle between her and her emotions that were trying to take over her. She was putting a lot of effort into not letting anymore tears develop in her eyes before they got too heavy and fell.

After a few seconds of intense eye contact the Crimson haired lady spoke.

"I apologize for any inconvenience to you, but he will be staying here until he wakes up." She said with her eyes closed and arms crossed underneath her huge mounds.

Rias believed that they were associated with the blonde but if he had an sacred gear's signature coming from him then it was imperative to keep him there for the time being.

Ino broke a sweat after hearing the lady's statement. She didn't want to have to use force but it was the only way that they were going to complete their mission. She clenched her teeth as she grabbed her weapon and took dead accurate aim at the red haired woman in front of her.

The sleek black barrel of Ino's AK-103 slightly glistened in the dim light of the room.

Even though Rias had an abundance of threat pointing her way she didn't flinch or move from her position she simply stayed the way she was with her eyes shut.

 _"Gah! What the hell is with this lady?!"_ Ino thought as she noticed the others took note of her actions.

"I'm dearly sorry but I need to take the man resting on the table ma'am." Ino said as she aim straight at Rias.

Issei and Koneko had also taken noticed what was going on and had resumed their defensive postures infront of the table.

Meanwhile Rias had started producing a deep red aura around her body that seemed angry.

"You dare raise your weapons on me and my comrades?" Rias said now staring daggers at the now intimidated yamanaka.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Mindscape...**

Naruto awoke to a irritating headache on his back inside of his mindscape. He tried to remember where he was as he caught a feeling of Deja vu. After turning over onto his hands and knees he immediately remembered what had previously happened a few hours ago. He looked around and found the sexy person he was looking for sitting a yards away from him with all of her Nine bushy tails out standing straight up.

"Now Naruto." Kurama said from her sitting position on the floor of the mindscape. " I think you'll wake up soon so i'll go ahead and give you something."

Naruto tried to stand from being on all fours only to wobble when he got on his feet, which was clearly funny to kurama as she saw his attempts to maintain balance.

"Damn fox..." Naruto muttered under his breath as he gained balance giving the Kitsune a glare.

"What is it?" Naruto asked walking towards where she was sitting at the cage gate center Criss-cross style with her hands in her lap and back on the gate.

Standing she walked to meet him and gently pulled his arm from his side. Naruto shuddered from her silk smooth hands touching his forearm.

Immediately a golden gauntlet started to materialize immediately making his arm drop from the unexpected weight.

"Arngh! What the hell?!" Naruto shouted at the thing that was covering his arm to which kurama chuckled.

"This is a gauntlet that i was given to as a queen a long time ago by the Former Dragon Emperor who made it for me." Kurama said as she walked back the cage gate.

"I don't remember much about it, but i think i remember him saying that it was some sort of Ultimate peacekeeper between the Dragons of Domination or something." Kurama said motioning her hands in disregard.

But Naruto was neither paying attention to her talking or the weight on his arm as he was entrapped by the sway of her slim waist that was above her perfect bubble ass.

Kurama caught glimpse of his stare and giggled. _'Don't you worry Naruto.'_ She said in her mind as she formed an Sadistic grin thinking about what she would do when she called him here the next time.

Catching himself from his dreamy expression he looked back at the Gauntlet that had finished Materializing.

The body of it was golden, with the cone shaped spikes that came out of the side top and rear being black. What looked to be the top of a encased red glass bubble locked in place from the part of it that covered the back of his hand, another one being behind the first layer of jagged armor edges. He tried to move his fingers only to find out that they had turned into black claws with the tips being golden as well. He could tell from the material that this was a serious weapon that could probably cause some damage if he needed to.

"So how do you use it?" Naruto asked as he used his right hand to softly stroke the steel-like material.

"Does it look like I know?" Kurama said shrugging her shoulders.

"It's yours isn't it?" Naruto said glaring at her from behind.

"If I could use it in here you'd already be incapacitated." Kurama responded with the same amount of Anger and Irritation in her voice.

'Fucking Fox...' Naruto thought as he started to look around the inside of the cage and saw barrenness. Not even the slightest feature was present in the blackened box which made him curious as to what she did for Fifteen years.

"There's something else I need to ask you Fox." Naruto said which made a tick mark appear on her forehead.

"What is it brat?" Kurama said in response.

"Dont you get bored in here? I mean...there's nothing here for you to do except sit around all day."

Kurama slightly blushed at his concern but quickly disregarded the feeling.

"Well on Most days I'd Masturbate to try and satisfy my hundreds of years without sex or think about my life before I got stuck in this hole." Kurama explained while thinking about the next time she would fuck naruto. "Why do you want to do something about it brat?" She asked finishing.

Silence engulfed both of them until Naruto responded.

"Y-yea, if you tell me how." Naruto responded which surprised her.

 _'Why the hell is he acting so nice?'_ She asked herself as she thought of a devious plan.

"Ok then boy.." Kurama said turning from the gate to face him. "This is pretty simple so i'm only going to explain it once." She said gaining his attention.

"This is your Mindscape so you have the power to control what comes in and what goes out." She said crossing her arms underneath her masses of milk which made them bounce a little. "If you concentrate on something hard enough it'll summon and appear here."

"Wow it's that simple?" Naruto said as he turned away from Kurama still holding his left arm and thought really hard. Soon enough a house appeared floor by floor until it made a four story siding house.

Inside the house had a designer kitchen complete with silverware and a fully stocked refrigerator. A wide spaced living room with a 72" flat-screen and 7000 channels, 4 couches and two recline chairs on each side. A dining room with a upper class chandelier above a rectangular table surrounded by eight chairs.

Upstairs included 2 rooms per floor and a master bedroom on the fourth floor that had a walk in closet and private bathroom. The room also had a small couch on the left side of the double king size bed complete with six pillows and reinforced bed spring for those moments. A 48" flatscreen hung on the wall a few feet away from the foot of the bed. The closet was still being filled with clothes that he thought she would like as he continued to put the finishing touches on the bathrooms and other spots that needed it.

The 2 bathrooms upstairs was spacious and had a walk in shower on the opposite side of the room. On the right side was a counter which also hosted a stylish but not fancy sink. A toilet sat beside the shower but not extremely close. The right side of it had 2 towels stacked on top of each other like a 5-star hotel did. Underneath was a supply of luxurious soap and shampoo that he thought she would need sooner or later. The other bathroom was identical except for a few differentiations.

The One downstairs was a different story though. It was basically a huge bathroom mixed with a artificial hotspring and a sauna room. The bathroom had a two shower heads and a toilet. The hotspring was no doubt large and was separated from the sauna by glass double doors locked into place by surrounding glass that kept the two temperatures from mixing.

Finishing the dual Washer and Dryer in the laundry room he continued to open his eyes and turn back to look at the awestruck kurama who was staring at the beautiful house he had made for her.

"I know that you've been inside of me for a long time so i guess you would like something like this." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head while grinning foxily when he saw her reaction.

Shaking herself from her gaze she looked up at the sky above them as if she had heard something which confused Naruto.

"You're about to wake up." Kurama said as she started her sexy walk towards the blonde.

She walked up to him in full nakedness and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'll be seeing you soon." She said forming a sadistic grin before Naruto disappeared from in front of her.

"I forgot to say thank you.." She said as she giggled deviously before she walked into the luxurious house.

* * *

 **Physical World-**

Suddenly a glowing light from the table caught the attention of everyone as they stopped their glaring and looked at the source of the brightness.

Looking at him they literally saw the cuts and bruises dissappear as well as the dirt and particles that layered his face. His hair became clean, his face returned to the healthy color it had been before, the cuts and wounds on his torso were sealed but the blood did not return into them.

 _'N-Naruto?'_ Sakura said in her head as she witnessed the blonde literally revive in front of her. Not even she had seen such restoration take place in her career as a Medic and she wondered how the hell he was doing it.

Issei started to feel the familiar feeling he got when he was around other sacred gears. He internally calmed at the feeling but remained cautious being that he didn't know who the blonde was, his intentions, or that of the other people here.

After the glowing died down everyone was looking at him for any sign of life when suddenly a pair of eyes opened to reveal two deep blue eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes to stare at gray cement ceiling before blinking twice and sitting up. Immediately turned his head to see a white haired Loli next to him on his left side with what looked to be cat ears.

He then looked to his front where he stopped his head when he saw all four of his teammates ding a couple feet away from the table that he was laying on.

 _'Naruto!'_ Hinata yelled throughout her mind when his eyes met hers. Although she was filled with emotion she knew not to let it show due to the situation.

After seeing his teammates he went on to look and spot two more people he didn't know.

"Uhhhh guys? Where the hell are we?" Naruto asked as he nervously looked at the red haired lady who had amounts of boobs Naruto hadn't even seen on granny tsunade.

With no response Naruto switched his gaze from her face to the massive hills that resided on her chest and started to think about what they looked like uncovered.

Rias thought the boy who was checking her out was cute as she walked up to the table.

Naruto's hand were starting to form groping motions when he stopped and switched his gaze back to the lady whom had come closer to him.

She had a rich Crimson hair that flowed down her back until the tips reached her waistline. He also took note that she had blue eyes as he did. He couldn't see her bare chest but could somehow see her tits through her uniform shirt as he knew they were at least a G cup. Her skirt covered part of her curvy thighs and legs. Naruto however could tell that they were well toned and exercised.

"What's your name?" Rias asked to the seemingly star struck boy that slightly had his mouth open.

"Uh- My bad! My names Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden leaf." Naruto said a little nervous switching his look from the tits of the red haired lady to look her in the eye.

Rias thought the boy infront of her was remarkably cute as she smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you Naruto.. My name is Rias Gremory, and these are my colleagues.

Naruto then looked to exchange eye contact with the two he guessed she was talking about.

Rias knew that something was different about her when she was around the blonde still sitting up on the examination table. She couldn't describe the slowly increasing sensation in her chest but decided not to let it show.

"So.. Where am I?" Naruto asked looking around the room trying to get any clues to his whereabouts.

"It seems that you somehow fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground." Rias responded after his question. "One of my colleagues found you in a crater of concrete with a mysterious feeling surrounding you, so she brought you here." Rias finished as she looked at Koneko that was now sitting on a stool.

"Thanks." Naruto said looking at the girl he guessed found him.

"No problem." Koneko responded shortly.

Ino and the rest of the girls were getting anxious about how the situation was occurring. Especially Sakura who was getting tense about Naruto's level of Calmness.

Finally she spoke up.

"Uhh, Naruto. I think we should be getting back now." Said Sakura who had relinquished her UMP-9 allowing it to hang from the strap.

"Huh? I thought we were in another dimension." Naruto said not knowing how they would be able to go back home.

Tenten suddenly got a call from the V-22 that had just dropped them off. Immediately she patched it in and enabled her full Shadow Helmet allowing her to have a private conversation.

"-Tenten.. Have you all found Naruto yet?" Kakashi asked through the Comlink from 23,000 feet above them.

"-Hai Kakashi Sensei. We have located him along with some unknown others inside of one of the buildings.."

Sighing in relief kakashi looked back at the fuel gauge that was now running lowand near the edge. He knew that at the point they were at now that they couldn't pick them up and make it home also.

He would have to leave the dimension and come back another time.. But he was going to have to tell them that.

"-Tenten.. Unfortunately we don't have enough fuel to pick you guys up and go home too..." Kakashi said looking out of the right windowpane down at the ground.

"-I understand Sensei I will tell the others.."

"-Alright then stay safe and thanks tenten.." Kakashi said before the transmission was disconnected.

"Hey you guys listen up.." Tenten called from behind the group gaining their attention. "Kakashi-Sensei just informed me that he isn't going to be able to come and pick us up for now.."

'Damn it..' Ino thought as she looked back towards the red haired lady and Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto moved off the table and stretched his arms again.

"Well I guess we'll have to stay here then." Naruto said as he put his arms back towards his sides. "Excuse me... uhhh Ms. Rias.. do you have anywhere we could possibly sleep tonight?"

Rias almost instantly responded which slightly startled the other girls.

"Yes I believe I do.. but first.." Rias said while turning to the other girls that she guessed were associated with him. "What are your names?"

At first they were a little reluctant to speak but eventually they started talking.

Sakura was first..

"My Name is Combat Medic Sakura Hurano..."

"I'm Weapons Specialist Tenten Hazukame..."

"I'm Recon Expert Ino Yamanaka..."

And last but not least Hinata.

"My Name is Hinata Hyuga and I'm the assistant Reconnaissance personnel..."

Next Rias looked towards Issei and Koneko mentally telling them to introduce themselves in which they instantly understood.

"My Name is Koneko Toujou of the Gremory Spec-ops.."

Uhhh.. My Name is Issei Hyoudou of the Gremory Spec-ops.. pleased to meet you." Issei said bowing towards them.

As if on cue Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten blushed and turned their heads at the same time which earned an expression of curiosity to form on Issei's face.

'This is the guy?!' All four of them thought as they remembered the file they had all read about the Famous Pervert.

"It seems they know about you already you pervert." Koneko said earning a nervous laugh from Issei as they continued to look away from him.

"Well everyone come with me and we'll take you to where you'll be staying." Rias said walking to the entrance of the room followed by Issei and Koneko first, then Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

Once they had walked down a few hallways and got into an elevator going upstairs they met a group of people waiting.

Naruto had his hands interlocked behind his head and was thinking about getting some ramen right before he was abruptly summoned back into his mindscape and fell in the middle of the floor unconscious.

* * *

 ** _Alright you guys... I decided to release a part 3 since I didn't get to where I wanted in this chapter. Things have been hectic lately._**

 ** _I also wanted to give Tenten a Last name being that she didnt have one as far as I knew.. Hope you guys like it._**

 ** _Pt.3 Is 99.999% likely to have a lemon._**

 ** _Remember to R &R and take the poll on my profile_**

 ** _Kuramas gonna get Naruto back in the next chapter XD._**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	5. Makai no joō pt 3

**_Well I'm back again and I planned on releasing this in April but Exams are killin me.._**

 ** _I adopted Seeds of lemons for you guys that have read it b4. Chapter should be out in June._**

 ** _Also Btw the Official Harem List is in my profile for you guys that wanted it. XD_**

 ** _I really want to get it to the point where Naruto is fucking the shit out of his girls.. But slow and steady wins the race._**

 ** _There will be multiple lemons in this chapter and it will probably be longer than the two parts before it._**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD_**

 ** _Copyright is forbidden._**

* * *

 _Pling_ Sounds.

"-Copy that." Radio/Comms.

' _What?_ ' Thoughts and Inside Head.

"What?" Normal Speech

 **"Kurama/Ddraig"** Kurama/Ddraig Normal Speech inside of Mind.

"Kurama/Ddraig" Human form Speech

* * *

 ** _Mindscape - Kurama Seal - House_**

Naruto once again felt the sensation of himself coming back to his senses

But something was different about where he was this time.

There was no water or the endless sound of it hitting the walls of the cage..

He was on the flat ground and as he opened his eyes he found himself in the dark living room of the house he had previously made for Kurama not too long ago.

Rolling over onto his back he noticed some sound coming from the other side of the couch he was behind. Slowly getting up onto his knees he looked over the couch and found it empty along the tv that wasnt being watched.

He looked to the left and didn't see any lights on at all other than the ones that reflected on the wall from the tv.

"Hey Fox!" Naruto shouted trying to figure out where she was inside the house.

"Up here brat." Kurama said from upstairs which earned a slight growl from Naruto as he got up and walked upstairs.

"What did you call m-" Naruto started to say when he was suddenly ambushed by Kurama who was waiting behind the door whenever he reached her room.

Her right arm went around the front of his neck while her left hand swiftly went into his pants and grabbed his semi hard cock which made Naruto gasp in surprise.

"W-What the..hell?" Naruto said inbetween moans as kurama started to jack him from underneath his pants.

Trying to talk Inbetween Kurama's skillful stroking was proving to be harder than he thought it would be.

By this time Naruto was harder than steel and was definitely enjoying what she was doing.

"This is what you get for the last time." She said increasing her speed until her hand was a blur.

Feeling his dick throb a little she instantly knew that he was about to cum and she stopped stroking him immediately much to his disappointment.

Still behind him she got up close to his ear and whispered.

"You were a virgin the last time weren't you?" She asked ever so sexy as she evilly smirked and chuckled as he shivered.

Naruto felt her warm breath on the back of his ear which made him shiver while he was also still disappointed as to why Kurama had stopped just when he was about to cum.

Grunting when he didn't feel any pleasure, Kurama took the oppurtunity to tease him further.

"What's that? You want me to keep going?" Kurama asked playing innocent which earned a whimper like response from him.

"Nah, I think that's enough for now." Kurama said knowing what she would get in response from Naruto.

Almost instantly after she said that Naruto literally grabbed the arm that Kurama had been using to hold his neck and slung her onto the large king size bed.

Giving her no reaction time he jumped onto it as well and positioned himself at her eternally wet and warm entrance.

"Paybacks a bitch huh?" Naruto said before he thrusted his cock into her forever tight twat which earned a moan from both of them.

Kurama knew her plan had worked but she didn't have time to think about it as wave after wave of pleasure reached her brain causing her to continiously moan.

Lying on her back with her long legs spread almost flat wide beside her with her tits bouncing was giving Naruto a very good view of the stuff she had in stock.

Each time his pelvis made contact with hers the amazing mounds on her chest would jump up and down over and over which was honestly hypnotizing the last male uzumaki on the planet.

Somewhat drooling he finally made the decision to suck on the hardened nipples of the busty demon fox that had teased him a few moments ago.

He sucked so hard on the mounds that he began to feel like he was a baby getting milk from his mother. But suddenly he had a plan to get back at the so called queen of makai.

Opening his mouth as wide as he could and pulling back his dick without it leaving her pussy Naruto simultaneously bit down hard on her huge tits and punched into her pussy as the same time which caused unexpected pleasure for the both of them.

As Naruto looked at Kurama's lust filled expression he smirked in satisfaction and continued to rapidly plow into her pussy which was squeezing him for his dick milk.

Kurama was enjoying this almost as much as Naruto was. Even though she was letting him fuck her at his will she wouldn't let him dominate every time.

The bed that naruto had specifically built for the purpose of them fucking was softly creaking even though it's frame was reinforced.

Nearing his climax Naruto removed his mouth and sped up his movement which was barely possible. His hip bucked fiercely as he desperately wanted to cum inside of the tight crevice that had a tight grip on his cock.

Kurama decided to let him cum inside her being that the next round she had something she was going to do. Unable to think about it anymore she allowed her tongue to flail from her mouth as Naruto started to fuck her more like a beast than an actually human like he was.

Bucking a few more times he unleashed his hot and thick cum into her as her pussy squeezed his dick tighter than ever which induced him to feel even more of an orgasm.

Huffing and sweating he looked at Kurama who had a devious smile on her face.

"What?" Naruto said.

"That's all you got brat?" Kurama said without a single trail of sweat on her face.

Clenching his teeth in response Naruto put his hands in Jutsu formation. Even though he was a little tired from fucking her he still took that as an insult to his ability.

Trying to think of a way he could dominate her, Kurama jumped him so that he was on his back and that she was on top.

Catching him by surprise she grabbed him by the throat and started riding him like a horse.

Looking up Naruto saw a large devilish grin on her face like she was some kind of sex maniac. Even though he didn't like to be dominated he thought it was okay this time and that they would have plenty of more fuck time.

Kurama was very much enjoying the solid hard cock that she was riding and she found that it wasn't like the other ones she had used so many years ago. Usually the member of a boy Narutos age wouldn't be able to stand up to what they were doing.

But regardless she didn't care about it at the moment as she felt herself cumming again.

Naruto and Kurama's sex was truly something to behold. Both of them liked to dominate the other and they had lots of energy to do so.

Thanks to Kurama's eternally wet pussy everytime she would slam her perfect bubble ass down on his cock it would make lewd wet clapping sounds.

This added to everything that was making Naruto want to fuck her for the rest of his life.

When he felt the familiar sensation go throughout his body he jumped back on top of Kurama and pulled his cock out her her tight pussy. However this time he pushed his pole into where her nipple and areola was before going between her gracious and firm boobs which were already a little wet from Kurama's drool.

"What the hell?!" Kurama said as she got a taste of her own medicine.

If someone else saw them they would say they looked like animals as Naruto started to jackhammer into her elastic but... Tits that felt almost as good as a real pussy due to the saliva that made them slippery like a lube.

He didn't know why but he loved the way her nipples felt as he twisted them which made Kurama moan but not loud enough for him to hear.

Naruto knew that she wanted to moan but was trying to hold it in due to her facial expression.

Coming up with an idea to force her to moan her leaned down and started to nibble on her fox ears that were protruding from the top of her head.

He heard his plan work as Kurama was forced to release the sexy sounds that she was making.

Regaining the feeling he felt when he was about to release his load Naruto once again sped up as he focused everything he had left on cumming all that he had.

Kurama noticed his speed increase and pushed her tits together making it even more pleasurable for the animalistic blonde.

After a few more pumps into them Naruto pulled out of her tits and started jerking himself as he growled, hosing her nipples, neck, chest, and the lower parts of her face with the fresh cum he had stored for the sexy demon.

After calming from his orgasm naruto went on to lay on his back breathing heavily being somewhat tired.

Kurama seeing Naruto fall back onto her legs grinned mischievously knowing that he was done fucking her for now. Noticing the cum he had just painted her with she used her tongue to get what was near the corner of her lips and thought about the taste.

'Its been awhile since I last had a taste of this..' Kurama thought as she tasted the sticky warm and slightly salty baby making juice.'Its not that bad... Maybe I should get some more...' Kurama thought as she sat up and returned to the blondes now throbbing and softening cock which had a small stream of cum coming from the tip.

Extending her tongue from her mouth she slowly licked it up starting from the base of his cock and ending at the top at which she then dipped her warm slimy tongue into his slit.

Naruto groaned at the feeling of Kurama's wet tongue licking up his shaft and then entering the hole that so much cum had gushed out from.

She continued to push her tongue inside as if she were trying to dig inside for more. Finally she retracted her tongue and licked her lips.

"My my Naruto, that was fun." Kurama said sultrily still grinning devilishly as she got off the bed and started using her fingers to collect the seed that was on her tits.

After a few minutes of laying on his back panting and regaining some strength he sat up as well before putting on his clothes and sitting back down.

"You sure are a slutty queen." Naruto said slightly smirking as she finished getting all the cum off her body.

"Watch your mouth brat." She said cutting an eye at him.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say." He said rolling his eyes looking at the busty kitsune that was still standing up.

Suddenly he felt his stomach vibrate indicating he was hungry.

He had reason to be hungry being that he hadn't eaten in at least a few weeks. Plus the fucking he had been doing recently was affecting even the massive amount of stamina he had.

' _Damn I'm hungry... Oh wait I forgot I put ramen in the kitchen!'_ He thought to himself as he realized and darted from the upstairs room to the kitchen like a kid on Christmas.

Cutting the light switch on he opened the center of the cabinets above him and subconsciously drooled when he saw the surplus of instant ramen cups that were before his eyes.

Not wasting too much time he grabbed a pot from under the stove and quickly filled it up with water, then he snatched 3 cups of beef noodles from the top and ripped them out of their packaging.

However before he could put them into the warming water he was stopped by the sight of the Sexy kitsune hips swaying from side to side as she entered the kitchen and took the lid off a pot that was previously sitting on one of the corner burners.

Instantly the smell of miso beef ramen was inhaled through Narutos nose and his mouth subconsciously started to water again whilst the steam cleared and the sight of the delicious meal came into sight.

"Go ahead I made it for you anyway." Kurama said as she placed the lid to the side and walked to the bar-like counter in the middle of the kitchen which is where she sat in one of the bar-style chairs.

Grabbing a deep bowl he dumped a little more than half of the ramen into it before grabbing chopsticks and sitting with Kurama beside him.

"Itadakimasu!" He shouted before splitting the sticks and plunging a thick amount of the sodium rich noodles into his mouth.

The way Naruto was literally sucking the ramen out of his bowl while using the chopsticks to straighten them was amazing in itself, and Kurama found that she could never get used to the sight of him doing so.

Even though he was concentrated on filling himself with his favorite meal he felt the eyes of Kurama on him which made him ask himself questions as to why she was looking at him.

 _'Hmmmm... I wonder if she's hungry too...'_ Was the last thing he thought before he decided to ask the demon.

Halting his consumption but not severing the noodles in half he turned to her and asked her with his mouth full.

"Mm..Mey Kurama, you mant mum? He asked as he changed his mind and chomped off the lines and swallowed them in order to be able to talk clearly.

"Some of what? The ramen?" She asked earning a yeah from Naruto in which caused her to go into thought.

 _'Well it does smell good... And I'm kinda hungry too... Ahh what the hell."_ She thought walking to and repeating the same process that Naruto had previously done a few seconds ago and sitting back down.

Splitting the chopsticks she started to eat the ramen that Naruto seemed to love so much.

The flavor burst from the noodles immediately hit her tastebuds and the texture of them made it even better as Kurama was surprised by the hidden exclusiveness of the simple dish.

"Good huh?" Naruto said as he chuckled at her facial expression which showed her slight shock.

"Mmm.. It's better than I thought it was." Kurama said as she continued to eat with the blonde that had possibly gotten the queen of makai addicted to the food he loved so much.

After Naruto got finished with his bowl (and got another) Kurama finished hers and went to go sit on the couch while he was still in the kitchen.

"Well I guess I should get going, I kinda passed out in the middle of a hallway and I think they must be really worried about me." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Alrighty then, I'll be talking to you soon Naruto-kun." Kurama said with a wink as Naruto disappeared again.

* * *

 ** _Physical World - Gremory House-Hold - Guest Room_**

Recovering from the sensation he was getting used to lately Naruto found himself laying on his right side in someone's huge bed.

The room was dark and lowly lit but it had no windows which didn't give Naruto any sense of time.

His senses all started returning to him as he felt something warm wrapped around his stomach and soft pressing into his back.

Looking down and pulling the covers back slightly he saw that it was a pair of arms that was holding him like a belt and were connected at his belly button. He also could tell by the fingers that it was a girl due to the care they looked to be given. The only question now was who?

The thoughts of who it could be rushed through Narutos mind like formula race cars.

 _'Ino?...Nah she wouldn't go this far..'_

 _'Hinata? Maybe..'_

 _'Tenten? Probably not..'_

 _'That Rias lady? I wish..'_

 _'Wait...Could it be.. Sakura?'_ Naruto asked trying to turn his head the slightest in order to see the hair color of the unknown female that was sleeping on his back.

Getting his head close to its maximum turning point he looked out of the corner of his eye to see a _mess of beautiful, pink hair._

 _'Sakura!'_ Naruto yelled out inside of his brain as he remembered how they were forced to part the last time.

As some of the memories flooded back into his brain he started to silently cry wishing that he didn't have to do that in the first place.

Suddenly he felt Sakura tighten her grip on him which made him look back at her and see a distressed expression on her face as if she felt the same way he did.

She began to stir in which Naruto slightly panicked trying to think of what to say to her if she _did_ wake up and see the situation.

Slighty opening her eyes Sakura found herself close to Narutos back with her tits pressed against him.

Moving herself back a little and loosening the grip on his lower abs she attempted to look at his blonde hair and she instead saw the side of his face and his deep blue eyes which looked like he had been crying.

Making eye contact with each other both of them looked away and blushed a strawberry red.

After a brief moment of silence Sakura was the first one to speak.

"Hey Naruto... Are you.. Okay?"

Instantly turning himself over and sitting up from his lying position Naruto looked at Sakura in her eyes and responded in concern.

"Of course I'm fine, that's what I should be asking you!" He shouted grabbing her by the hands which made her blush slightly at his sudden action.

Even though Sakuras milk-jugs bounced with the movement Naruto kept his eyes lock onto hers.

"Yeah Naruto I'm okay... I was just... So worried about you after you know what.. I was so happy when they told me that you were still alive that I jumped to come on this mission to find you." Sakura said forming a small smile.

Naruto bowed his head in his disgust for his own actions. It was _his_ fault that the mission went wrong and he died. It was _his_ fault that Sakura, the girl he loved so much ever since childhood was worried sick about her teammate.. It was _his_ fault that she suffered through pain for months.

Pulling her into his arms Naruto embraced her in a tight grip which again startled her.

"N-Naru-"

"I'm sorry sakura-chan.. For making you go through that loneliness, pain, worry, and more pain.. I-I..." Naruto stuttered trying to find lost words as Sakura hugged him back.

"It's okay Naruto. Yeah I went through some stuff after I came back from the mission.. Even through all of that it helped me realize something." Sakura said softly while comforting her obviously overwhelmed Bestfriend.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened when him and Sakura released each other from the embrace.

"I love you Naruto-kun." Sakura answered which for a second didn't get through to Naruto in which he held a blank expression.

"You...you w-what?" Naruto asked thinking in his head that he hadn't heard her correctly.

"I said I love you. Since I can remember you've always been there for me , through training you've helped me get past barriers I had, you've always encouraged me when I felt like quitting, and you've never turned your back on me or abandoned me." Sakura explained smiling as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Sakura-chan.."

"And that's why.." Sakura said blushing while turning her head slightly keeping her eyes locked with his.

"...I want you to have my virginity." She finished while the words echoed throughout Narutos mind.

"M-me?" Naruto asked nervously although he knew the answer to her question.

"Yes you silly, This is my first time.. S-so be gentle." Sakura said lifting up her oversized shirt to show the sexy black lingerie she was wearing.

Automatically Narutos mind switched to pleasuring mode as he gently removed the delicate piece of fabric that was covering her huge mounds of flesh and started to massage the right one in counterclockwise rotation while rotating the left one clockwise.

Sakura started to whimper moans as the man she loved touched her tits as she started to feel a burning sensation in her body start to grow.

Meanwhile Naruto had continued to massage her and then initiated a deep passionate tongue battle between the two lovers. Which felt amazing for both of the two.

Sakura's tongue slipped into Narutos mouth and moved around soaking every centimeter in her saliva as if she was claiming him as hers. In return Naruto retracted his to defend his mouth while he started to use his lips to suck on her tongue which caused her to moan even more.

The stimulation was getting Sakura really really wet as she imagined him inside of her.

Feeling tired of massaging her tits he stopped moving them around and started to pinch and tweak her now extended and hardened nipples which in turn added to the sexual pleasure she was feeling.

Breaking their liplock Naruto used his left hand to pull her round mass of flesh up and suck on her nipple like a baby.

While he did this Sakura felt she should pleasure him as well and she grabbed the bamboo hard rod in between his legs that had started to throb and slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft.

Although she was a virgin Sakura had seen stuff about male pleasure and had a great idea of what to do.

Feeling Sakura grab his dick Naruto groaned at her moving her hand up and down his shaft through the shorts he had on.

Whilst she was doing that he had stopped licking licking and pinching her tits which told her that he liked it.

"Oh so like that huh Naruto?" Sakura asked in a sultry tone as Naruto grunted in response which she then freed his meat stick from his undergarments.

He groaned at the feeling of her soft hands softly jerking him off while he tried to move his fingers to where her wet virgin pussy was getting Hornier and Horner by the second.

As soon as he touched the area around her panties she yelped quietly but continued to pleasure him attempting to make him feel good.

"S-Sakura.." Naruto grunted as he started to maneuver his fingers into her panties and slide them down to her ankles while Sakura felt her mind start to overload with all the fantasies she previously had before now.

But before all of them flashed through her head Naruto turned her and bent her over giving him a good look at her soaking wet and neatly shaved pussy lips.

Meanwhile Sakura looked back at him while on her hands and knees with her facial expression practically begging him to eat her.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto shouted as he pushed his face into her pussy and extended his tongue as far as he could.

"Naruto~!" Sakura whimpered in response as he skillfully changed the shape and form of his tongue that was entering spots not even she had reached yet, pushing against corners and exploring her warm tunnel.

Sakura knew he was trying to go as deep as he could because she felt his breath on her clit which was making her tremble with pleasure already.

 _'He's already making me tremble even though he hasn't even put it in yet.'_ Sakura though while moaning.

' _Stop teasing me Naruto.. Hurry and stick your dick in me~'_

 _'Oh I want it soo badly... Please Naruto.'_

Sakura had already had at least 3 orgasms already but she still didn't feel satisfied.

Naruto had been gushed onto multiple times but he just lapped up her juices and continued to eat her as if she was his last meal. He knew that she wanted his cock but instead of just giving it to her he wanted to see how long she could last.

Grinning from behind her he used one of his hands to insert a finger into her tight and unused asshole which made her again Yelp in surprise.

 _'No Naruto not there... Not my ass-ah! That's-ooh so dirty~'_ Sakura thought as she felt herself losing it and feeling that she couldn't take it anymore.

This time she spoke up being that she was at her limit of being teased.

"Naruto-kun... Please... Stop teasing me and give it to me." Sakura said as a trail of saliva trailed down her chin and started dripping to the bed below them.

Pulling his head from between her legs he sat up while on his knees.

"Give you what Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked grinning obviously knowing the answer to the question he had just asked.

"Y-your dick." Sakura said lowly, blushing and burying her face in the bed covers.

"What was that I couldn't hear you." Naruto said as he moved his member up and down that drenched pussy of hers that was twitching with anticipation.

"I said your dick! Put it in me and take my virginity Naruto-Kun before I go insane!" Sakura said as she reached her breaking point.

Chuckling Naruto responded.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Naruto said grinning before he entered his dick slowly into her and stopping before he hit her hymen.

"Are you ready Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked leaning in to ask before he broke her hymen knowing that it would hurt for her.

Even though she wanted him to plunge his cock inside of her she felt the sincerity in his voice. "Yes Naruto, I'm ready." She said as he gave her a deep kiss.

He figured that since it was going to hurt then he might as well have made it a little pleasurable as he simultaneously broke her hymen which made her wince in pain as their tongues battled.

 _'I'm finally his..'_ Sakura thought before a slight burning sensation engulfed her stomach.

Suddenly a bright red light emerged from both of their members in which Naruto felt a familiar sensation as to when he and kurama made the bond... But that was with her and this was with Sakura.

So why was it happening?

"What the hell?" Naruto asked out loud as the light got even brighter causing him to close his eyes and block them with his arm.

* * *

 ** _Mwahahaha another cliffhanger for you guys although the next chapter won't be a part 4. XD_**

 ** _I want to try and release the next chapter ASAP, but I won't be working on it for the next week because of Final exams._**

 ** _Hope you guys liked the Sakura lemon starting and remember to REVIEW so I can know how I'm doing._**

 ** _BTW the poll will close next week and I will announce the winner in the next chapter, cast your votes!_**

 ** _18,000+ Views 200+ Favorites 30+ Comments!_**

 ** _Again Arigato-Gozaimasu for all the support you guys,_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	6. Update

_**October 8th 2017**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **It's been over a year.**_

 _ **I've gotten distracted by things.**_

 _ **But to all the fans and followers I have remaining... I'm coming back.**_


End file.
